SHADOW
by Moorena
Summary: Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku. / didedikasikan untuk allihyun
1. Chapter 1

Tahun 926 M (Tahun 4 Encho).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu terus berlari di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Siang hari pada musim semi yang indah sama sekali tidak menyengat, malah terkesan sejuk. Tangan anak lelaki itu menggenggam sebatang alang-alang dan terus berlari sambil mengangkat tinggi alang-alang tadi. Bunga liar yang berwarna kuning, merah, dan putih semakin menambah semarak warna pada padang yang luas itu.

"Sanosuke."

Panggilan dari seorang wanita membuat bocah itu menghentikan aksinya berlari. Senyum lebar dia berikan pada wanita yang berdiri di kejauhan sana. Dia berlari dengan semakin riang menuju wanita tersebut. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang alang-alang diposisikan di belakang tubuhnya, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Binar mata kehijauan yang serupa milik kedua insan itu saling beradu.

"Ibu mencarimu ke mana-mana sejak tadi."

Bocah yang dipanggil Sanosuke itu memeluk kaki ibunya yang berbalut kimono sederhana. Dia masih berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuh sang ibu. Kaki anak itu bergerak melawan gravitasi saat tubuh mungilnya terangkat ke atas—digendong wanita yang amat sangat disayanginya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu dalam gendongan ibunya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi.

"Mahkota bunga?" tanya sang ibu takjub. Masih dengan malu-malu Sanosuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih." Senyum paling lebar diberikannya saat mahkota dengan kombinasi bunga berwarna putih dan kuning itu menghiasi rambut merah mudanya.

"Aku sayang Ibu," ujarnya seraya memeluk erat-erat leher ibunya. Terlihat jelas betapa anak itu sangat menyayangi sang ibu.

Wanita cantik dengan helain senada bunga sakura itu balas memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya. Uchiha Sanosuke, putranya yang ia lahirkan lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu. Putranya yang memiliki mata hijau yang sangat cemerlang, rambut hitam legam sehitam langit malam, senyum yang sangat polos, dan wajah tampan seperti ayahnya. "Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu," balas sang ibu.

"Lebih dari ayah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ummm ..." wanita itu berpura-pura berpikir sejenak. "... lebih dari ayah. Tapi ini rahasia kita, ya," katanya sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung putranya, membuat sang putra tertawa riang.

Senyum Sanosuke makin lebar. Pelukannya pada sang ibu juga makin erat. Angin meniup helai-helai hitam legam yang menghiasi kepalanya. Musim semi memang musim yang indah, seindah ikatannya dengan sang ibu, seindah rasa sayang yang ia rasakan. Uchiha Sanosuke memang sangat menyayangi dan disayangi ibunya. Dia juga sangat menyayangi ayahnya, tapi tak dapat disangkal bahwa anak laki-laki biasanya memiliki ikatan khusus dengan ibunya.

"Aku sangat sayang pada Ibu." Sekali lagi ia mendeklarasikan rasa sayangnya yang teramat mendalam pada ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

_Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Dua suara milik seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil menyambut kedatangan seorang pria berbadan tegap yang memasuki pintu depan rumahnya. Derap kaki yang sedikit berisik semakin mendekat ke pria tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian pemilik derap langkah tadi sudah berada dalam gendongan si pria.

"Ayah membawa apa?" Tubuh mungilnya yang berada di dalam gendongan sang ayah menunduk-nunduk untuk melihat benda yang sedang dipegang oleh tangan ayahnya yang bebas.

"Tadi Ayah menangkap beberapa ikan di sungai," kata lelaki itu sembari mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tali dari untaian rumput kering di mana tergantung beberapa ekor ikan berukuran sedang.

"Aa, berarti malam ini kita makan ikan bakar?"

Anggukan dari sang ayah membuat Sanosuke tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan rasa ikan bakar yang lezat hasil masakan ibunya membuat ia semakin tak sabar menunggu malam tiba. Mata hijaunya yang berbinar terus menatap ikan-ikan yang ditunjukkan ayahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang?"

Dari belakang, sosok satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu menghampiri mereka. Melihat kedatangan ibunya, Sanosuke mengulurkan tangan tanda ingin berpindah ke dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Sama Ayah saja, Ibu mau membersihkan ikan ini dulu." Dengan sigap wanita itu membuyarkan keinginan sang putra. "Kalian berdua mandi, lalu kita makan malam bersama."

Kedua pria dengan model rambut yang sama serta wajah yang sangat mirip itu tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Sebelum mandi, Sanosuke dan ayahnya pergi ke kebun di belakang rumah, mengambil beberapa buah lobak dan sayuran lain yang siap dipanen. Sasuke menimba air dari sumur dan mebiarkan putranya mencuci sayuran yang baru saja mereka panen tadi. Melihat putranya sedikit kesulitan, Sasuke kemudian berjongkok dan membantunya membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah yang masih menempel. Mereka lalu memasukkan sayuran tadi ke dalam baskom dari kayu dan menyerahkannya pada sang ibu di dapur.

oOo

Malam harinya, Sasuke bersama Sanosuke duduk di teras luar rumahnya. Kaki mungil anak itu menggantung di teras, sementara kaki sang ayah menjulur menyentuh tanah. Sasuke lalu meraih Sanosuke dan mendudukan anak itu di pangkuannya. Kebetulan langit malam sedang cerah dengan bulan yang bertakhta dan bintang-bintang yang setia menemaninya. "Sanosuke, menurutmu lebih indah bulan atau bintang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Paling indah ibu. Ibu kan seperti bunga sakura."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ibumu memang Sakura."

"Bukan nama ibu, maksudku ibu itu lebih indah dari bunga sakura dan bunga apa pun di dunia ini," bantah Sanosuke.

Kembali Sasuke harus tertawa pelan. Putranya ini memang sangat memuja Sakura. Kadang keduanya seperti sedang bersaing untuk merebut perhatian wanita itu.

"Tadi aku membuatkan mahkota bunga buat ibu. Ibu cantik sekali, dewi-dewi pasti akan sangat iri melihat kecantikan ibuku."

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm." Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Pipi _chubby_-nya semakin ranum tertimpa cahaya bulan. "Ah—" tangan Sanosuke menunjuk bintang jatuh, segera ia menutup matanya untuk mengucapkan permohonan. Sasuke mengusap rambut kelam putranya yang masih memejamkan mata, sangat serius dengan permohonannya pada sang bintang.

"Sasuke-kun, Sanosuke-kun, ayo. Makan malamnya sudah siap," panggil Sakura dari dalam rumah sederhana mereka.

Makan malam dilalui dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, Sanosuke tampaknya sudah sangat mengantuk. Dia merajuk pada ibunya agar segera menemaninya tidur. Awalnya Sakura masih belum mengindahkan permintaan putranya itu, tapi karena terus merengek, akhirnya mereka mengalah pada keinginan sang anak. Sanosuke segera mengambil tempat di tengah, sesaat setelah _futon_ digelar.

"Sanosuke ke mana saja seharian ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bermain dengan anak-anak di padang rumput di pinggir desa."

Sasuke mengangguk maklum. "Pantas saja dia cepat mengantuk, pasti dia kelelahan karena bermain."

Sakura mengelus rambut halus putra kecilnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberikan kehidupan yang damai seperti ini."

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tubuh putra semata wayangnya itu. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

oOo

Sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua tiba di desa ini setelah kabur dari Ibukota—Kyoto. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengenal mereka di sini, di desa terpencil yang terletak di kaki Gunung Fuji. Sasuke membeli sebuah pondok kecil dari kayu dengan uang simpanan yang ia bawa, pelan-pelan ia memperbaiki pondok tersebut menjadi rumah yang lebih layak ditinggali. Dia sendiri yang memotong kayu di hutan, memperbaiki atap, dan dinding yang bolong. Penduduk desa juga sangat ramah pada mereka, tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya, mereka sudah otomatis menganggap kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan suami-istri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak menganggap demikian kalau keduanya selalu bersama sejak datang pertama kali? Lazimnya, karena sering bersama bisa saja mereka dianggap saudara, namun karena tak ditemukan sedikit pun kemiripan di antara keduanya, maka orang-orang berpikir mereka pasti adalah sepasang pengantin baru.

Tak ingin berbuntut menjadi masalah, keduanya sepakat untuk berpura-pura sebagai suami-istri. Pedang milik Sasuke pun disimpan di tempat yang sangat tersembunyi, dan tak pernah disentuh lagi. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena dia bisa hidup tenang. Tak ada rumor mengenai Anak Iblis yang terdengar di desa ini. Bahkan, penduduk di desa tersebut sangat jarang bepergian ke Ibukota. Jarak yang sangat jauh ke Ibukota dan Gunung Fuji sebagai penghalang utama membuat mereka tak lagi bernafsu untuk meninggakan desa. Orang-orang di desa bercocok tanam atau menangkap ikan di sungai untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan. Semuanya hidup dengan tentram tanpa pernah ada keributan. Rasa iri, dengki, serakah, sama sekali tak dijumpainya di sini. Sungguh tenang dan damai.

Lama-kelamaan jarak antara kenyataan dan kepalsuan melebur menjadi satu. Kehidupan yang awalnya hanya sebuah rekayasa kini terasa sangat nyata. Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berbagi rumah itu untuk ditinggali bersama, setelah itu berbagi kamar bersama karena Sakura sangat ketakutan jika ada badai besar, kemudian ... sisi manusiawi mendorong mereka untuk berbagi _futon_ yang sama. Nama Uchiha Sakura juga terasa begitu nyata untuknya, seolah nama Haruno Sakura yang merupakan nama anak terkutuk tak pernah ada. Tidaklah mengherankan jika tak lama kemudian Uchiha Sanosuke terlahir ke dunia. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi anak itu. Putra mereka yang merupakan campuran fisik dan sifat dari keduanya. Dalam hati Sakura hanya berharap agar kehidupannya yang seperti ini tak pernah dirusak oleh takdir yang kejam.

oOo

Hafal akan kebiasaan anak semata wayangnya, Sakura sudah tahu ke mana tujuannya sekarang. Sanosuke selalu suka bermain di padang rumput. Hari sudah sore dan dia bermaksud untuk menjemput putranya sekarang sebelum Sasuke pulang. Tangannya dia lambaikan untuk memanggil sang anak. Bocah tampan yang mengenakan kimono hujau muda itu berlari kecil dengan riang gembira ke arah sang ibu. Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Sanosuke.

Lalu malapetaka itu terjadi.

Satu anak panah melaju membelah angin.

Pupil Sakura membesar saat Sanosuke yang berposisi cukup jauh drinya jatuh tersungkur. "SANOSUKE!" teriaknya histeris saat sebuah anak panah terlihat tertancap di punggung anak itu. "SANOSUKE!" ia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Laju anak panah yang berjumlah ratusan atau bahkan ribuan menyerang seperti rintikan hujan. Sakura menunduk, berharap dia bisa terhindar dari serangan panah tersebut. Anak-anak lain yang juga bermain di padang rumput bertumbangan. Beberapa orang dewasa yang mungkin menemani anak mereka juga tak luput dari serangan panah. Selama beberapa menit Sakura tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Arrggh!" dia meringis saat satu anak panah menembus lengan kanannya dan dua anak panah mengenai bahunya.

Lalu serangan panah itu berhenti. Sakura berdiri dengan gemetaran, air mata sudah tak sanggup lagi ditahan oleh pelupuk matanya. "SANOSUKE!" teriakannya semakin histeris saat melihat punggung putranya dari kejauhan sudah tertancap dengan beberapa anak panah.

Grab! Sebuah pukulan ia rasakan pada tengkuknya. Dunia perlahan-lahan terlihat semakin gelap. Wanita itu terjatuh, dengan tenaga yang semakin melemah dia dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke bahu orang itu. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, bayangan tubuh mungil Sanosuke yang tertancap begitu banyak panah kembali menyerbunya. Sanosuke, putra kecilnya pasti sangat menderita. Panah-panah itu pasti sangat menyakitinya. Sanosukenya yang malang.

'_Lagi ... sekali lagi aku membawa nasib buruk untuk orang lain. Untuk Sasuke-kun dan putra kami. Aku memang hanya bisa mendatangkan masalah.'_

oOo

Sasuke yang masih berada ladang yang di perbatasan desa sedikit terlambat untuk pulang hari ini. Mereka menggali saluran air baru dari sungai menuju ladang sehingga bisa memudahkan petani untuk mengambil air. Karena dia yang mengusulkan ide tersebut, kepala desa memintanya sebagai penanggung jawab. Tubuhnya begitu letih dan telah kotor karena tanah. Dia beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Gawat!" salah satu petani berteriak kencang sehingga dalam sekejap dia menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ada orang tak dikenal menyerang desa, mereka menyerang anak-anak dan beberapa orang di padang rumput menggunakan panah**—**"

Sebelum petani tadi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah berlari pergi. Padang rumput adalah tempat bermain yang paling disukai anaknya. Sanosuke suka menghabiskan waktu di sana setiap hari dan kalau sudah sore Sakura akan pergi menjemputnya. Tidak! Oh, Buddha, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Tampaknya, doa Sasuke tak terkabul. Ia menemukan anaknya dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Sebanyak tujuh anak panah tertancap pada punggung tubuh mungil yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah menitikkan air mata sepertinya untuk pertama kali akhirnya tahu seperti apa rasanya menangis. Raungan kepedihannya menyatu dengan orang-orang lain yang juga menemukan anggota keluarga mereka dalam kondisi yang tak kalah mengenaskannya.

Setiap kali dia mencabut satu anak panah pada punggung putranya, setiap kali itu pula jantungnya seperti tertusuk panah yang sama. Sebanyak tujuh kali dia harus merasakan panah imajiner yang menghujam jantungnya. Kenapa putranya yang tak berdosa harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Apa salah Sanosuke? Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil biasa. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sakura saat ia membawa pulang jenazah putranya ke rumah nanti. Sanosuke adalah kesayangan mereka. Sanosuke adalah jiwa mereka. Sanosuke adalah hidup mereka. Sanosuke adalah tawa mereka. Sanosuke adalah harapan mereka. Sanosuke adalah segalanya untuk mereka.

Pada salah satu panah terdapat kain putih kecil yang terikat pada pangkalnya. Sasuke yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah pesan. Dengan penuh kemarahan ia mengambil kertas putih yang terikat pada panah tadi. Hatinya diliputi amarah yang luar biasa saat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terangkai di dalamnya.

_Inilah akibatnya kalau kau pergi meninggalkan tugasmu. Kau lari, maka kau harus menerima karmamu. Kembalilah, atau kau juga akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang kausayangi._

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Just 11 chapters. Semoga bisa selesai bulan agustus nanti ya, Alya.

Sebelum membaca fict ini, ada baiknya membaca IRONI terlebih dahulu.

Ironi bersetting tahun 904 M (tahun 4 En'gi) sampai tahun 920 M (tahun 16 En'gi). Tahun En'gi hanya berlangsung sampai tahun ke-22 (tahun 922 M). Sejak tahun 923, sudah beribah menjadi Zaman Encho. Jadi, setting di fict ini 6 tahun setelah SasuSaku kabur dari Ibukota (Kyoto) yaitu tahun 926 M (tahun 4 Encho).

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca. Saya tunggu tanggapannya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Busuk! Sasuke menyumpah dalam hati. Cara yang mereka gunakan unrtuk menggertaknya begitu keji. Demi abu putranya, ia tak akan memaafkan mereka! Mereka ingin dirinya kembali? Baiklah. Sasuke akan kembali, tapi bukan untuk bersekutu. Ini adalah balas dendam!

Saat ini, ia hanya punya Sakura dan Sanosuke. Mengusik dua orang yang amat sangat disayanginya itu sama saja dengan mengusik dirinya. Daimyo-nya**[1]** yang haus akan kekuasaan itu akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang berkali-kali lipat. Pembalasan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Katana**[2]** berwarna hitam miliknya sudah bertahun-tahun tak tersentuh. Sasuke menguburnya di bawah rumah mereka. Katana itu sudah menebas begitu banyak anggota tubuh manusia, memotong orang-organ vital, menusuk jantung lawan, menikam perut, dan menghabiskan nyawa. Kini katana yang telah lama tak tersentuh itu kembali menghunus. Sisi tajamnya kembali haus darah.

Kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang samurai yang melegenda itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memiliki kecepatan gerak melebihi manusia biasa, begitu dingin saat membantai musuh, tanpa ampun menghancurkan semua yang menghalanginya. Kemampuannya akan naik drastis saat matanya berubah seperti mata iblis. Dan mata hitam nan tajam milik Sasuke kini berubah warna, tanda sang empunya telah diliputi kemurkaan yang luar biasa. Mata itu berubah menjadi warna merah dengan pola tiga koma hitam. Sang Iblis telah kembali bangkit.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

_Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu belum mau menyentuh makanan yang telah disediakan untuknya. Ia berdiam diri. Membisu akibat duka mendalam. Sanosuke adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana sang putra tewas bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dilihat ibu mana pun di dunia.

Tawa ceria itu dalam sekejab menjadi lolongan kesakitan. Langkah-langkah penuh semangat itu terhenti karena banyaknya anak panah yang menghujam punggung mungil itu. Mata yang selalu berbinar itu akhirnya harus tertutup untuk selamanya. Takdir? Atau hukuman dari langit?

Sakura menyentuh bekas luka pada bahu kanannya. Perih. Pasti yang dirasakan putranya jauh lebih perih daripada ini.

Samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Hampir seminggu berada di tempat ini membuatnya cukup akrab dengan suasana gelap penjara yang selalu menemaninya. Aroma lembab, bau, dan suasana mencekam seperti ini bukanlah hal yang paling menakutkan. Ini bukanlah neraka. Baginya, neraka adalah saat melihat putranya mati dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Langkah orang-orang yang datang itu semakin dekat, seiring dengan cahaya yang mendatanginya. Wanita yang kedua tangannya terikat itu menatap sinis pada beberapa pria yang berdiri di depan penjaranya.

"Bawa dia," ujar seorang pria yang memiliki begitu banyak tindikan pada wajahnya.

Sakura sedikit melawan saat tubuhnya ditarik. Ia memberontak. Tak sudi dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang ini.

Tanpa ampun pria tadi memukul wajah Sakura. Memar besar di wajahnya terbentuk tanpa bisa dicegah. Darah segar mengalir melalui hidung dan ujung bibirnya. Mata hijaunya memandang penuh dendam pada lelaki itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan," ujar lelaki itu datar.

oOo

Sakura tak tahu ke mana orang-orang itu membawanya. Mereka melalui jalan berliku yang cukup gelap, licin, dan curam. Cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kastel**[3] **yang cukup luas, kastel tersebut dikelilingi tembok yang sangat tinggi, memungkinkan tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup memanjatinya. Pria itu berbicara sebentar dengan penjaga, lalu tak lama kemudian pintu kecil di sisi gerbang di buka. Mereka memasuki halaman belakang kastel, berjalan lagi sebelum memasukim paviliun yang terletak cukup jauh dari bangunan utama.

"Kau jangan coba-coba berusaha untuk kabur," ancam lelaki itu lagi. Ia membuka ikatan pada tubuh Sakura, membuka pintu, kemudian mendorong Sakura secara kasar. "Lakukan tugas kalian," perintahnya pada beberapa pelayan wanita yang sudah siap di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sakura kebingungan saat pelayan-pelayan wanita itu membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi besar, membuka kimono lusuhnya yang sudah sangat kotor. Ia dibimbing masuk ke dalam bak mandi besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Otot tubuhnya yang lelah, kaku, dan sakit seketika menjadi rileks. Mereka membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran, serta bekas darah di wajahnya, mengusap luka pada bahunya. Sungguh, Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sesudahnya, seorang wanita yang sepertinya tabib mengobati luka pada punggungnya itu. Kimono yang terbuat dari sutera mahal dipakaikan pada tubuhnya. Lapis demi lapis dipasangkan dengan penuh teliti. Bedak putih dan perona bibir digunakan untuk mempercantik penampilannya. Memar akibat pukulan pria tadi pun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Pelayan yang mendandaninya terus memuji betapa cantiknya ia.

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat suasana kembali hening. Lelaki berambut jingga—yang tadi memukul Sakura—menampakkan wujudnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat sesak.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Pain-san," jawab salah satu pelayan.

"Sekarang, kau," tunjuknya pada Sakura. "Ikut denganku."

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Sakura kembali mengikuti lelaki itu. Pria yang bernama Pain itu berjalan paling depan, diikuti Sakura, dan dibelakang mereka ada sekitar lima orang samurai yang mengiringi. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu, kali ini pintunya lebih besar dari yang tadi dan lebih mewah.

"Sudah kuduga, bunga sakura yang sedang mekar," seru serang pria yang mengenakan kimono mewah. Beberapa orang dengan penampilan yang sama juga menyuarakan kekagumannya pada sosok Sakura. Mereka meminum sake**[4]**, hidangan mewah tersaji di depan masing-masing orang, dan geisha_-_geisha**[5] **cantik turut serta mendampingi mereka.

"Sasuke sialan, pantas saja dia tak ingin pulang. Rupanya ia menyimpan bunga cantik ini di tempat persembunyiannya," ujar pria itu lagi.

Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan.

"Pengkhianat sepertinya memang harus dihukum berat. Pain, bawa dia ke Shimosa. Jadikan dia persembahan pada Hyuuga Hiashi, Sang Daimyo Shimosa."

Matanya terbelalak. Mereka menjadikannya wanita persembahan?

"Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Sasuke, dia tentu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan lelaki," sambung pria itu lagi sebelum meminum sake-nya.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

"Aaaaahhh~ lihat mimik wajahnya, tajam seperti belati," seru pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu lagi. "Tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding melihat perempuan cantik marah. Ini adalah hukuman untuk Sasuke. Samurai yang berkhianat seharusnya mati, tapi Sasuke harus dihukum dulu sebelum ia mati!"

Kemarahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka ingin menghukum Sasuke dengan menjadikannya perempuan persembahan. Di zaman ini memberikan hadiah wanita kepada penguasa negeri lain sudah menjadi hal lumrah. Kalau Sakura tak salah tebak, sekarang ia berada di Hitachi, salah satu negeri di Jepang Timur. Mereka ingin memberikannya pada penguasa Negeri Shimosa yang berbatasan langsung dengan Hitachi. Di tengah zaman yang penuh dengan kekacauan seperti ini, di mana negeri-negeri kecil yang berada di bawah Kekaisaran Jepang saling menaklukan, bersekutu dengan negeri kuat merupakan hal yang perlu untuk dilakukan.

Ia menatap Orochimaru dengan kemurkaan yang sama sekali tidak berusaha disembunyikan. Penguasa seperti inilah yang membuat Jepang tak pernah damai. Saat Kaisar sibuk berfoya-foya, negeri-negeri kecil dibawahnya saling bertikai, menunjukkan negeri mana yang memiliki kekuasaan paling besar. Keadaan tak akan pernah damai selama orang-orang seperti ini masih hidup.

Lalu, sekarang ia harus apa? Rasanya kabur pun tak mungkin. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini bersenang-senang, tertawa, menikmati sake dan makanan lezat, terbuai pada rayuan serta tawa para geisha. Sungguh, ia begitu jijik dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Kuda berwarna hitam itu berlari menembus dinginnya malam. Debu beterbangan mengiringi derap pacu kuda. Pria yang menunggangi kuda tersebut diliputi aura dingin yang begitu menakutkan. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba ke tempat tujuannya. Ia bersumpah akan mandi darah malam ini. Pedangnya akan kembali berlumuran cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut. Nyawa dan darah putranya akan dibayar dengan darah seratus samurai dan darah Sang Daimyo!

Penjaga yang menjaga pintu gerbang telah bersiap saat dari jauh mereka menangkap pergerakan yang aneh. Kuda hitam yang melesat secepat kilatan petir. Dari jarak lima ratus meter aura mencekam itu sudah datang. Mereka yang pernah berperang bersama Sasuke tentu tahu pada tekanan mengerikan seperti ini. Energi kuat yang seolah menarik paksa oksigen dari dalam paru-paru.

Dari ujung jembatan, sosok iblis itu terlihat jelas.

Kastel dikelilingi oleh danau, untuk mencapai gerbang pada masing-masing sisi harus melalui jembatan besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Kedua penjaga itu bergidik ngeri, bahkan untuk menarik katana dari dalam sarungnya pun mereka tak sanggup. Iblis perang itu berjalan melewati jembatan tanpa hambatan.

Hanya satu tebasan! Tiba-tiba salah satunya telah jatuh tersungkur, bersimbah darah akibat kepala yang telah tersepas dari lehernya. Kaki penjaga gerbang yang satu lagi gemetar, tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Mata merah Sasuke melihatnya. Mata itu seolah membawa pemandangan neraka sehingga siapa saja yang memandangnya pasti akan terjebak dalam ketakutan tiada akhir.

"A-aku a-akan me-membu-ka-kan pi-ntu," ujarnya terbata-bata. Dari dalam gerbang terdengar kericuhan, sepertinya beberapa orang menyadari hal tidak beres yang terjadi di luar.

Suara dentingan terdengar.

Saking gemetarnya, kunci yang dipegangnya juga ikut terjatuh. Tubuh yang masih gemetar itu berjuang sekuat tenaga mengambil kunci. Beberapa kali ia gagal memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci.

Saat pintunya telah terbuka sedikit, Sasuke menendang pria itu. Tubuh sang penjaga terhempas, menabrak beberapa orang samurai yang telah berjaga dengan pedang perhunus.

"Minggir kalian semua!"

Nyali para samurai menjadi gentar. Ini adalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya terlihat saat perang. Dulu, mereka akan sangat bersemangat jika Sasuke telah menjadi sosok iblisnya, karena kemenangan sudah pasti di depan mata. Tanpa rasa kasihan, sosok iblis Sasuke akan membantai habis semua lawannya. Setelah itu, mereka akan berpesta pora karena kemenangan besar yang diperoleh berkat pria bermata kelam itu. Namun sekarang, pria ini adalah musuh yang harus dilawan. Siapa yang tidak takut? Menantangnya sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa secara cuma-cuma kepada dewa kematian.

Dengan nyali yang menciut, mereka tetap berusaha menghalangi langkah Sasuke. Pria yang sedang diliputi kemarahan itu menghitung ada berapa banyak orang yang sedang menantangnya. Satu, dua, tiga ... mungkin ada puluhan. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat gerakan tangan mereka tak stabil. Ujung katana yang mereka pegang dengan kedua tangan tampak sedikit bergetar. Pedang-pedang yang terhunus itu terlihat seperti mainan untuknya. Mereka yang dulu berperang bersamanya akan mati malam ini kalau tak mau minggir.

Satu tebasan membuat tangan salah satu samurai putus.

Satu tusukan pada perut lawannya yang lain.

Suara katana saling beradu.

"AAAAKKKKKKHHH!" Teriakan dari seorang samurai yang tenggorokannya ditebas.

Tebas, potong, tusuk, melompat, menghindari lawan. Sasuke menikmati semuanya, ia bagaikan menari di antara ayunan katana, bergerak begitu lincah menghindari serangan. Darah yang menciprat mengenai wajahnya membuatnya semakin menikmati pertunjukkan ini. Lagi, tebas perut lawan, sabet leher mereka, pedang hitamnya yang begitu tajam menikmati setiap saat ada daging yang teriris, tulang yang terpotong, dan darah yang muncrat ke mana-mana. Sang Iblis dan pedangnya benar-benar mandi darah. Semakin banyak samurai yang datang untuk melawannya, semakin darahnya mendidih akibat semangat untuk membunuh.

_Bunuh, bunuh mereka semua, darah putramu harus terbalaskan. Setelah itu ambil Sakura, dan bawa dia pergi dari sini._

oOo

Suasana pesta yang begitu riuh menjadi hening saat pintu besar itu hancur. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu gelap dan menakutkan membuat semua orang menahan napas. Tak terkecuali dengan Orochimaru.

"Mana Sakura?" tanyanya dengan datar namun begitu tajam. Seolah hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja ia sanggup mengiris tulang.

"Sasuke ... akhirnya kau kembali," ujar Orochimaru begitu tenang.

Rupanya lelaki berambut panjang dengan lidah seperti ular itu sudah mengantisipasi. Suara pedang mereka yang saling beradu terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Dia aman selama kau tidak coba-coba untuk melawanku."

"Omong kosong!"

Kedua pedang itu saling mendorong.

"Sasuke, kau mau membunuhku? Baiklah, bunuh aku, maka bungamu akan mati sekarang."

Mata itu kembali menghitam—membuat Orochimaru merasa lega di dalam hati. Ia menendang Orochimaru sehingga Sang Daimyo menabrak dinding. Akan tetapi, pria ular itu malah menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kausalurkan kemarahanmu itu di pertempuran, Sasuke. Kita punya banyak perang untuk hari-hari ke depan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya yang cukup panjang. Ia menyuruh semua orang pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta, membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. "Aku tak punya prajurit sehebat dirimu. Menangkan perang untukku, maka bungamu akan kukembalikan."

"Dan pada saat itu kepalamu akan kupenggal."

Orochimaru tahu kalau Haruno Sakura adalah kelemahan dari Sang Iblis. Orang-orangnya sudah mengintai mereka selama beberapa bulan. Sang Uchiha yang sadis pun menjadi pria hangat saat perempuan itu berada di dekatnya. Tak salah lagi, ia bisa mengatur Sasuke dengan memakai Sang Bunga sebagai ancaman. Dan ia memang tak salah, Sang Iblis yang sedang murka pun bisa menahan kemarahannya dengan syarat bunganya akan dikembalikan. Ck, Daimyo licik ini sudah punya rencana sendiri, bahkan iblis ini pun tak akan bisa membaca rencananya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang tengah berada di dalam tandu menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar suara ribut—seperti suara teriakan dari arah kastel. Beberapa orang yang mengiringinya seperti berbisik-bisik dan mengatakan kalau kastel telah diserang. Mereka seperti merasa lega karena selamat dari penyerangan.

"Kalian sedang apa? Cepat!" bentak Pain pada orang-orang itu. Ia menatap tajam orang-orang yang memegang tandu dari atas kudanya.

_Sasuke, kau di mana? _

Ia begitu resah. Tandu yang membawanya melaju semakin cepat, membawanya menuju Shimosa.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Maaf karena fict ini lama diupdate.

1\. Daimyo: Tuan tanah atau penguasa lokal sebuah negeri

2\. Katana: pedang panjang yang dimiliki samurai

3\. Kastel: kastil atau istana

4\. Sake: minuman beralkohol dari Jepang yang berasal dari fermentasi beras

5\. Geisha: Dalam bahasa Jepang, geisha berarti "orang seni" atau orang yang terampil dalam seni tradisional Jepang seperti musik, tari, menyanyi, dan upacara minum teh. Kebanyakan orang mengira geisha adalah pelacur. Faktanya, geisha sejati jarang terlibat hubungan seksual dengan pelanggannya. Peran utama geisha adalah sebagai penghibur.

Kekaisaran Jepang dulu meliputi negeri-negeri kecil yang tunduk pada Kaisar. Setiap negeri dikuasai oleh seorang Daimyo. Negeri yang satu dapat berperang dengan negeri yang lain, negeri yang kalah menjadi bagian dari kekuasaan negeri yang menang. Namun, semuanya tetap berada di bawah kekuasaan Kekaisaran.

Fict ini mungkin yang akan menjadi prioritas saya sekarang berhubung neng allihyun ulang tahunnya semakin dekat. Huhu maap ya Al, update chapter 2-nya lama bener #rebahandidadatelanjangGaara

Balas review dulu, yang login cek PM.

Mysaki: udah update ^^

Sami haruchi 2: sasusakunya belom nikah #dilempar

Miura kumiko: yosh, chapter 2 update

Outsider: yo, semoga ya #dihajar

Summer: makasih ^^

Dita Love sasusaku: udah lanjut ;)

Ara-chan: huhu iya #pelukKenichi

Monichan: makasih ^^

Guest: udah update

Terima kasih semuanya. Saya tunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Malam semakin larut, setelah beberapa hari berkuda, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah desa yang cukup terpencil di kaki Gunung Fuji. Bulan mulai menuruni tahtanya, membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini adalah waktu tikus**[1]**. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan pada sang gadis yang terkulai lemas di dadanya. Pelarian tanpa henti mereka ini memang menguras tenaga.

Sasuke membangunkan gadis itu saat mereka menemukan sebuah rumah yang tidak berpenghuni. Pemuda itu menyalakan api dari ranting pohon sebagai sumber penerangan, beruntung ia menemukan pelita kecil, segera ia nyalakan pelita tersebut. Jerami yang berserakan ia kumpulkan menjadi satu tumpukan, ia tata sedemikian rupa sehingga tumpukan jerami tersebut layak untuk dijadikan alas tidur. Rumah tua ini ia bersihkan seadanya agar dapat mereka gunakan sebagai tempat beristirahat.

Sasuke lalu ke luar rumah, membangunkan Sakura yang hampir tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon. Gadis itu memang sudah terlalu letih, membuat Sasuke tak tega untuk membiarkannya berjalan ke dalam rumah. Ia menggendong gadis berhelaian merah muda itu dengan begitu hati-hati, membaringkannya di atas jerami. Penerangan mereka semakin redup karena api pada pelita yang semakin kecil.

"Anda tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura di tengah-tengah rasa kantuknya. Mata hijau itu samar-samar melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk berjaga di dekatnya. Pemuda itu duduk ditemani dengan katana-nya yang berwarna hitam legam.

Penolongnya itu menggeleng.

"Tapi, Anda juga pasti lelah." Mungkin saja jauh lebih lelah dari Sakura.

"Kau yang butuh istirahat."

"Anda mengendalikan kuda sambil menjagaku, Anda jauh lebih letih."

"Tidurlah."

"Tapi ..."

"Aku samurai, sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Terkutuklah aku jika aku tidur dan membiarkan seorang gadis tanpa penjagaan."

Ah, begitu. Benar juga, Sakura hampir lupa kalau pria ini adalah seorang samurai dengan harga diri tinggi. Sasuke pastilah sangat menjunjung tinggi kebanggaan sebagai seorang pria sejati. Lelaki selalu ingin dikenal sebagai pelindung, orang yang menjaga, superior. Rasa lelah pun akan dilawan jika harga diri sudah berbicara.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku senang karena Anda selalu melindungiku, selamat tidur," ujar Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi.

Sesaat sebelum pelita padam dan membuat ruangan menjadi gelap, Sasuke menangkap senyuman dalam tidur sang gadis. Hatinya yang tak pernah tersentuh merasakan kehangatan yang tak biasa.

_Tidurlah, tak usah kaupedulikan rasa lelahku. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjagamu._

_Tidurlah, tak apa aku diserang rasa lelah. Asalkan kau tetap aman._

_Tidurlah, aku akan terus berada di sini, tak masalah rasa kantuk ini menyerangku dengan begitu hebat._

_Tidurlah, aku akan selalu berada di sini untukmu._

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Flashback (full SasuSaku)

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

_Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, burung-burung bernyanyi riang menyambut datangnya sang fajar. Kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang tadinya mengatup mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Sasuke yang tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding kayu—tetap ditemani pedangnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura sedikit terlonjak karena suara datar lelaki itu mengagetkannya.

"Hm. Kira-kira sekarang pukul berapa?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela yang tidak tertutup. "Sepertinya sekarang waktu kelinci**[2]**."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Rumah ini cukup kotor, debu menempel di mana-mana. Atapnya juga sepertinya banyak yang bocor, terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang menembus dari atas. "Aku akan membersihkan rumah ini."

"Istirahatmu sudah cukup?"

Sakura mengagguk.

"Aku akan melihat apa yang bisa kita dapat dari desa ini."

Sakura menemukan ember dan beberapa kain yang sudah sangat lusuh. Di belakang rumah terdapat sumur yang sudah cukup tua. Gadis itu lalu mengambil air di sumur dan mulai membersihkan rumah. Rumah ini sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ditinggali, terlihat jelas dari debu yang begitu tebal, dinding dari kayu yang mulai lapuk, dan rumput liar yang cukup tinggi di halaman. Siang harinya, Sasuke datang dengan membawa cukup banyak barang. Diantaranya ada makanan untuk makan siang mereka.

"Penduduk desa mengatakan kalau rumah ini memang sudah lama kosong, jadi kita boleh tinggal di sini."

"Syukurlah," timpal gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Penduduk desa ternyata sangat ramah pada mereka, pada sore hari beberapa orang warga datang untuk membantu Sasuke membenarkan atap dan merapikan rumput yang sudah tinggi. Sakura sampai tersipu malu saat mereka berpikir kalau kedua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Keduanya memilih tidak menjelaskan apa-apa kepada penduduk desa karena tak ingin membuat situasi semakin rumit. Usaha mereka tak sia-sia, rumah tua ini akhirnya terlihat lebih layak untuk ditinggali. Kembali pada malam harinya Sasuke memilih untuk tidak tidur. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tinggal di kamar sementara ia berjaga di luar. Dinding yang menjadi pemisah sama sekali bukan halangan. Mereka berdua masih dapat merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Suasana ini sungguh membuat hati sang dara diliputi ketenangan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Mereka menjalani hidup dalam pelarian ini tanpa ada rasa was-was sedikit pun. Rasanya sangat tenang, tak ada orang yang akan menemukan mereka di sini.

Suatu malam, badai besar menghantam seluruh penjuru desa. Angin yang berembus begitu kencang, hujan sangat deras, petir berlomba-lomba menyambar bumi. Suara-suara yang menggelegar membuat Sakura diliputi rasa takut. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamar, mengendap-endap menghampiri Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku takut."

"Tenang saja."

"Maukah kau menemaniku di dalam?"

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Ia membiarkan Sakura tertidur di lengan kokohnya. Biasanya ia bisa tidur dengan mudah, padahal tempatnya bersandar adalah dinding yang tak nyaman. Namun, sekarang, untuk memejamkan mata pun rasanya begitu sulit. Tempatnya tidur sekarang adalah futon**[3]**, jauh lebih nyaman daripada dinding. Sekarang ada selimut sebagai penghangat—biasanya dalam dinginnya malam, ia tidur tanpa selimut. Tapi, sekarang, ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur.

Jawabannya adalah karena Sakura. Gerakan yang dibuat gadis itu bagaikan magnet yang menarik semua atensi Sasuke. Embusan napasnya, gerakan kecil pada kelopak matanya, semuanya. Semua hal-hal kecil tadi membuat fokus lelaki itu hanya mengarah pada sang gadis. Kembali ia berusaha memejamkan mata dan kembali usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sasuke menyerah. Dibiarkannya gadis itu menguasai perhatiannya sepanjang malam.

Pemuda ini hanya tak menyangka, kalau pada malam-malam ke berikutnya, kejadian seperti ini akan kembali terulang. Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, yang jelas, mulai malam itu, mereka terus tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Membuat Sasuke terus tersiksa karena keinginannya pada sang dara semakin tak terbendung.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Malam hari di musim panas dihabiskan keduanya di teras luar, memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang. Suasana lagit malam senada dengan yang terjadi di antara mereka, begitu tenang dan damai.

"Sasuke-kun, pernah mendengar legenda tentang Hikoboshi dan Orihime?"

"Pernah, hanya sekilas."

Gadis itu lalu bercerita dengan begitu bersemangat. Ia mulai becerita tentang asal mula Legenda Tanabata**[4] **yang mulai diperkenalkan sejak zaman Nara**[5]**, legenda mengenai bintang Orihime si gadis penenun yang merupakan putri Raja Langit dan bintang Hikoboshi si penggembala sapi. Pernikahan Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang begitu bahagia membuat mereka melupakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Orihime tak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tak lagi menggembalakan sapi. Raja Langit sangat marah karena melihat hal tersebut. Mereka berdua lalu dipisahkan oleh sungai Amanogawa (Galaksi Bimasakti). Orihime begitu bersedih karena dipisahkan dari Hikoboshi. Mereka lalu diizinkan bertemu hanya setahun sekali, yaitu pada hari ketujuh di bulan ketujuh. Namun, jika hujan turun, maka sungai tersebut meluap dan sepasang kekasih itu tak dapat bertemu.

"Makanya pada tanggal sebelumnya, di istana pada zaman Nara diadakan festival untuk berdoa pada dewa dan menyampaikan permohonan," ujar Sakura menutup ceritanya.

"Kalau aku jadi Hikoboshi, aku akan menentang Raja Langit," balas Sasuke.

"Kau menentangnya?"

"Akan kuperjuangkan semua yang kuinginkan."

Kedua insan ini lalu bertatapan dengan cukup lama, begitu intens. Ada energi berbeda yang terpercik melalui tatapan itu. Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda milik sosok feminim yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura tak dapat bereaksi banyak, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanya membelalakan matanya. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan perlakuan dari lelaki yang selama ini menjaganya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung sejak malam itu. Mereka menjadi saling berdiam diri. Kondisi yang sungguh tak nyaman karena Sasuke tak terbiasa dengan sikap diam gadis itu. Pria yang memang pendiam ini tak suka jika gadis yang amat dia sayangi ini juga ikut-ikutan menjadi pendiam. Biasanya mereka selalu punya bahan untuk mengobrol bersama. Suasana seperti ini benar-benar tidak mengenakan. Kuburan pun tidak sesepi ini.

"Sakura ... aku ..." Tampaknya pemuda itu seperti kesulitan menemukan cara yang tepat untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap lurus gadis itu saat kata maaf terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak, aku yang—"

"Sasuke-kun, kau menginginkanku?"

Pertanyaan yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Jangan bilang kalau gadis itu tahu akan perasaan terpendam Sasuke? Akan apa yang selama ini diam-diam disimpan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi ... kau menyukaiku? Menginginkanku?"

Hening lagi selama beberapa saat.

Anggukan perlahan namun mantap dari Sasuke akhirnya menjawab segalanya. Sakura pun menemukan jawaban kenapa pada malam itu Sasuke menciumnya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Kauyakin?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak ingin gadis itu merasa terpaksa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, menarik pemuda itu ke arahnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama keduanya. Sasuke belum pernah menyentuh seorang gadis sama sekali. Sementara Sakura, ia gadis yang dibesarkan di kuil, sama sekali awam dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Kegiatan paling intim antara pria dan wanita.

Mengandalkan ingatannya, Sasuke mulai bergerak. Ia tidak punya pengalaman dengan perempuan. Tapi, ia sering berada dalam pesta kemenangan setelah perang. Para samurai yang telah mabuk biasanya suka berbicara sesuka hati. Tak jarang mereka menceritakan pengalaman bersama istri mereka atau para pelacur. Jika yang lain tak mau kalah, maka ada yang akan menceritakan pengalaman lain yang lebih menantang. Begitu seterusnya, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar pengalaman terliar masing-masing samurai telah diceritakan. Berdasarkan pengetahuan yang didapat itu, Sasuke mengimprovisasi. Ia tak ingin menyamakan Sakura dengan para pelacur yang dikunjungi samurai-samurai mabuk itu. Gadis ini istimewa, gadis ini harus mendapatkan yang terbaik pada pengalaman pertama mereka.

Jika ada yang pertama, maka selalu ada yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.

Mereka tak sering melakukannya. Hanya pada saat-saat di mana keduanya ingin berbagi hasrat, menyalurkan energi, melepaskan kekhawatiran. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, bibir yang saling mengecap, kulit yang saling bergesekan, tubuh yang saling menindih. Hawa panas dari embusan napas, tubuh yang lembab akibat keringat, tarikan dorongan yang konstan, tatapan mata yang begitu intens, suara desahan tertahan, erangan, geraman kepuasan, dan panggilan nama masing-masing merupakan mantra tersendiri untuk keduanya.

oOo

Hukum kesetimbangan selalu berlaku sejak awal, bahkan sejak alam semesta ini terbentuk. Ada aksi, maka ada reaksi. Beberapa lama kemudian Sang Hawa merasa ada yang berbeda pada dirinya. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, hal ini sudah dapat diprediksi sejak pertama kalinya jiwa dan raga mereka menyatu. Untuk meyakinkan diri, gadis itu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi tabib desa. Ia memilih pergi pada siang hari, pada saat Sasuke sedang bekerja.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura setelah makan malam. "Ada yang harus kusampaikan."

"Hn?"

"Aku hamil."

Pria itu tidak menjawab, namun satu pelukan erat Sakura dapatkan. Ia pun membalas pelukan hangat itu. Sangat khas Sasuke, bukan berbicara, tapi langsung menunjukkan melalui tindakan.

Sifat protektifnya semakin terasa. Terkadang Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumnya karena ulah pria itu. Sasuke terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak begitu penting.

Tak jarang Sakura bangun pada tengah malam dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah tidak lagi berada pada posisinya. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, tidur sambil memeluk perut Sakura yang sudah membesar, menjaga sang ibu sekaligus si calon bayi.

Dan pada hari kelahiran sang buah hati, Sasukelah yang paling tak tenang. Ia begitu pucat karena tak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini. Perang paling berbahaya pun tak pernah semenegangkan ini. Bahkan sampai sang bayi lahir pun ia masih terus merasa tegang.

"Sasuke-kun, coba gendong anakmu."

Sasuke sedikit ragu. Takut menyakiti bayi mungil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, putramu juga ingin merasakan sentuhan ayahnya."

Ibu muda itu terkekeh saat melihat ayah dari anaknya begitu canggung saat menggendong bayi mereka.

"Begini caranya, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sembari mengatur tangan Sasuke, membuat bayi itu semakin nyaman dalam gendongan sang ayah. "Wajahnya sepertimu, ya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn."

Bayi laki-laki itu memang memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambut gelapnya juga merupakan titisan sang ayah. Mungkin, satu-satunya kemiripan fisik dengan sang ibu hanya terletak pada matanya yang berwarna hijau.

"Sudah dua hari dia terlahir ke dunia, tapi dia belum punya nama ... kau ayahnya, berikanlah dia sebuah nama."

"Sanosuke. Uchiha Sanosuke."

Uchiha Sanosuke, bayi laki-laki yang lahir dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Bayi mungil yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi bocah yang ceria dan sangat dicintai kedua orangtuanya. Anak laki-laki yang nantinya meninggal dengan cara yang amat kejam. Kematiannya merupakan awal dari perang paling besar pada zaman itu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

1 Waktu tikus: sekitar pukul 24.00-01.00 tengah malam

2 Waktu kelinci: sekitar pukul 05.00-07.00 pagi

3 Futon: perangkat tidur tradisional Jepang. Saat akan tidur futon digelar, dan jika sudah tidak dipakai, futon dilipat kembali. Futon terdiri atas Shikibuton sebagai alas tidur dan kakebuton yang lebih lunak sebagai selimut.

4 Legenda Tanabata: cerita rakyat tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi, cikal bakalnya festival tanabata. Festival tanabata sendiri diperkenalkan sejak zaman nara (masih sebatas kalangan istana), mulai populer di tengah masyarakat pada zaman edo (1603-1868).

4 Zaman Nara: zaman yang berlangsung pada tahun 710-794 di Jepang

Yosh, ini hanya flashbak singkat mengenai masa-masa SasuSaku sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Balas review dulu, yang login cek PM.

Ai: lihat nanti sajalah ;)

Uchan: udah upadate ^^

Sami haruchi 2: sasuke terlalu sayang sakura sih, makanya masih mau biarin Oro idup

Mysaki: tuh, sasu, sana cepet selamatin saku

Ananda putri: hoi, nak, ente titisan siapa sebenarnya? Wkwk iya, ada Pein

Rie megumi: Orochi kan cocok jadi orang jahat :D

Shinjuu006: liat aja neh nanti hehe

Guest: yo, udah lanjut

Terima kasih semuanya. Saya tunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Perjalanan menuju Shimosa memakan waktu hampir satu setengah hari. Matahari telah bersembunyi saat mereka tiba di kastel milik Daimyo Shimosa, Hyuuga Hiashi. Sang Daimyo berpikir sejenak setelah Pein menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Tak lama kemudian, fokusnya ia alihkan pada sosok yang dibawa lelaki berambut jingga itu.

"Sepertinya dia bukan persembahan yang jinak."

Perempuan itu memang memiliki hati sekeras baja. Wajahnya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang bersahabat. Kalau saja ini bukan di depan calon sekutu mereka, tentu Pain dengan senang hati mengayunkan tangannya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia tidak keberatan untuk melakukan kekerasan asalkan hal itu bisa membuat lawannya menjadi patuh.

"Yang liar jauh lebih memuaskan," balas Pain.

"Neji," panggilnya pada seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh dari Sang Daimyo. Perawakannya cukup mirip dengan pemimpin Shimosa, hanya saya pria itu jauh lebih muda. "Kau ahli menjinakkan kuda liar, kuberikan perempuan ini untukmu."

Hyuuga Neji, Pain mengenalinya sebagai salah satu petarung handal. Pria itu seumuran dengannya dan merupakan pemimpin pasukan tempur Shimosa. Negeri tetangga Hitachi ini semakin kuat sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, terhitung sejak Hyuuga muda ini memimpin pasukan. Dia punya teknik bertarung yang hebat dan kemampuan menyusun strategi yang luar biasa. Darah Pain sedikit bergejolak, ia ingin sekali berduel dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, wanita cantik ini tetap bergeming pada tempatnya. Ia merasa sangat direndahkan. Orang-orang ini memperlakukannya seperti barang, melemparnya dari satu pria ke pria lain. Ia mendengus dalam hati. Tampaknya para lelaki tak tahu betapa kuatnya tekad seorang wanita yang sedang marah.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

_Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar, Sakura dapat mendengar suara kecapi yang sedang dimainkan. Nadanya cukup pilu, membuat yang mendengar ikut merasakan sakitnya hati yang tersayat-sayat. Malam yang semakin larut membuat udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Sakura memandang sekeliling, memperhatikan kamar yang diberikan kepadanya.

Mewah, namun tak bernyawa.

Besar, namun sangat dingin.

Ia lebih menyukai rumahnya di desa. Kecil, tapi ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Ada Sasuke dan juga putra mereka, Sanosuke. Wanita dengan helaian merah muda itu meremas kimono di bagian dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sudah banyak kejadian buruk yang menimpanya selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Perasaannya semakin kesal karena ia terus disindir. Masih terngiang bisikan Pain padanya sebelum ia dibawa pergi oleh pelayan Sang Daimyo Shimosa.

_Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik._

Senyum ejekan juga menyertai setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Pain. Pria itu tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Sakura bukanlah gadis penurut, terlebih yang memberikan perintah yang sangat merendahkan itu adalah orang seperti Pain.

Tak lama kemudian, nada kecapi tadi berubah seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang juga ikut terdengar. Bukan lagi nada pilu melainkan nada gembira. Sakura bahkan bisa ikut merasakan adanya kebahagiaan dari permainan kecapi tersebut. Seseorang yang memainkannya pasti sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin saja pemainnya sedang dikunjungi orang yang dikasihinya. Setelah beberapa lama, permainan kecapi itu tak terdengar lagi, membiarkan Sakura larut dalam kesendiriannya.

oOo

Sakura yang tak bisa tidur semalaman mendengar kembali suara langkah yang sama seperti semalam. Ia membuka sedikit pintunya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja melewati kamarnya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji. Pagi-pagi buta, lelaki itu baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamar Sakura. Ia menerka-nerka kenapa pria itu tidak menghabiskan malam bersama Sang Daimyo yang sedang berpesta. Jangan-jangan, pria itu punya banyak wanita simpanan di sini?

Jawaban itu ia dapatkan saat pada seorang wanita memasuki kamarnya di siang hari. Perawakan wanita itu tidak seperti perempuan Jepang pada umumnya. Sepertinya wanita berambut cokelat itu adalah orang asing.

"Hai, kau pasti orang baru di sini."

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Namaku Tenten."

Benar saja, dari namanya juga telah menunjukkan kalau dia bukan orang Jepang. Walaupun demikian, bahasa Jepang wanita yang mengunjunginya ini cukup fasih.

"Aku dari China. Kudengar kalau kau diberikan pada Neji-san."

"Hn." Sesekali, tak buruk juga meniru kebiasaan ayah dari anaknya.

"Neji-san adalah pria baik. Dia tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan kasar."

Sayang sekali, Sakura tak peduli pada hal itu. Mau Neji itu kasar atau baik, itu bukan urusannya.

"Tak ada wanita yang tak jatuh cinta pada perlakuannya. Dia pria yang lembut pada wanita, tapi sangat tegas dalam menghadapi lawannya."

Tsk. Tolong berikan pengecualian pada Sakura. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan urusan cinta sekarang.

"Kau pasti bahagia dengann—"

"Apa urusanmu kemari?"

Tenten belum menjawab. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya sebelum berucap, "Aku tak ingin membuat masalah untuk Neji-san, karena itu kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Begitu. Benar juga, ada beberapa kasus di mana wanita-wanita saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian lelaki. Seharusnya Tenten tak perlu khawatir karena Sakura tak tertarik untuk merebut perhatian Neji.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku juga tak menyukai laki-laki itu."

Di luar dugaan, Tenten malah tertawa.

"Aku juga dulu sepertimu. Aku kesal karena ayahku memberikanku sebagai salah satu hadiah karena perdagangan antara Shimosa dan negeri kami cukup lancar. Aku rindu pada tanah kelahiranku, budayanya, makanannya. Tapi, Neji-san membuatku berubah pikiran. Aku sudah melupakan keinginanku untuk pulang, aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Neji-san."

Tenten punya pandangannya sendiri, demikian juga dengan Sakura. Percuma saja, karena kini kamus hidupnya sudah berisi hal lain. Tak peduli sehebat apa kalimat pujian Tenten untuk Nejinya, Sakura sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Orochimaru sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan mengirimnya ke Shimosa.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Sepulang dari Shimosa, Pain langsung menemui Orochimaru di ruang rahasia. Sasuke tak boleh tahu mengenai pertemuan ini. Bisa bahaya kalau lelaki itu tahu bunganya telah diserahkan ke taman lain.

"Dia diserahkan pada Hyuuga Neji. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita sudah bisa bersekutu dengan Shimosa."

"Hahaha!"

Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya. Sasuke kembali ke dalam pasukannya, dan Shimosa menjadi sekutunya. Dengan ini, kukunya bisa ia tancapkan ke negeri-negeri lain yang belum mau menyerah. Mereka tentu gentar pada pasukan gabungan Hitachi dan Shimosa. Orochimaru yang licik seperti ular ini mempunyai segudang rencana untuk memuaskan ambisinya menjadi penguasa Jepang.

"Kemenangan sudah ada dalam genggamanku."

Orochimaru juga begitu bersyukur karena menemukan Pain saat Sasuke mengkhianatinya. Pria itu memiliki teknik yang tak kalah luar biasanya dari Sasuke. Pain juga jauh lebih bisa diatur dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Ini sungguh tak terduga. Langkahnya terasa semakin ringan. Sasuke ... Pain ... Shimosa ... negeri taklukan ... penguasa! Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia akan menjadi penguasa yang sesungguhnya! Dan tawanya terus menggelegar.

oOo

Sejak Sasuke melakukan pembantaian di dalam kastel, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Semua orang menjaga jarak. Sasuke sendiri juga tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari cara agar menemukan jejak Sakuranya. Orochimaru pasti menyembunyikan wanita itu di salah satu tempat persembunyiannya. Bertanya pada samurai lain pun tak akan menemukan hasil. Daimyo Hitachi adalah orang licik, dia tak mungkin membiarkan info penting diketahui banyak orang.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Iblis yang termasyur itu."

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya. Pria dengan begitu banyak tindikan pada wajah menghunuskan pedang tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu ingin mencoba bertarung dengan orang-orang hebat."

"Aku tak tertarik," timpal Sasuke tak acuh. Ruangan tempatnya berlatih yang memang sudah sunyi sejak tadi menjadi semakin hening.

Pain tentu tak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Iblis, adalah dua orang petarung yang sudah memiliki nama besar. Pain sudah sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan mereka berdua, apalagi dia sempat bertatap muka dengan pempimpin pasukan Shimosa. Darahnya sudah memanas, ia sangat ingin menjajal kemampuannya dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau salah besar jika berpikir aku selemah orang-orang yang kau bunuh beberapa malam yang lalu."

Tak memedulikan Pain, Sasuke bangkit dengan membawa pedangnya.

Salah satu ujung bibir Pain sedikit ditarik ke atas. Seringai sinis. Bagus sekali, rupanya ia sedang diremehkan. "Kudengar kau sangat menyayangi perempuan itu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia punya pipi yang mulus. Sayang, pipi itu menjadi biru karena tanganku."

Genggaman Sasuke pada katananya semakin kuat. Matanya terlihat lebih tajam. Aura di ruangan itu berubah drastis seketika. "Aku tak akan meladenimu sekarang, tapi kupastikan tangan yang sudah menyakiti bungaku tak akan pernah terpasang lagi di tubuhnya."

Bukan hanya tangan, siapa pun yang sudah menyakiti Sakura harus mati. Jangan pernah main-main dengannya. Jangan pernah mengusik keluarganya.

Pain terkekeh pelan. Sesuai kabar yang ia dengar, memancing Uchiha Sasuke untuk duel satu lawan satu memang cukup sulit. Katana sudah terpasang kembali ke sarungnya, Pain melangkah dengan ringan. Huh, mau memutuskan tangannya? Sasuke terlalu sombong. Pria itu menjadi semakin penasaran, apa kemampuan Sasuke memang sehebat mulut besarnya? Apa benar kekuatan pria itu sehebat cerita orang? Atau mereka hanya terlalu membesarkan? Akan tetapi, tetap saja pria yang dijuluki Iblis itu memiliki kelemahan, seorang wanita pula. Hal itu membuat nilai Sasuke menjadi cukup rendah di mata Pain. Seorang petarung sejati tak boleh memiliki kelemahan karena kelemahan hanya akan membuat petarung tersebut menjadi tak berdaya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Suara pintu digeser. Pria jangkung dengan rambut berwarna cokelat memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia mengenakan kimono yang cukup santai. Dipandanginya wanita yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan padanya. Wanita itu cantik dengan rambut yang tidak biasa. Tak seperti Tenten, wanita ini tidak bersahabat. Benar-benar seperti kuda liar yang sudah siap untuk mengamuk.

"Aku akan bersikap baik jika kau tidak melawan."

Sakura tak bereaksi. Dibiarkannya saja pria itu membuka lapisan kimononya. "Kau harus tahu satu hal sebelum meniduriku."

"Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa. Aku sedang banyak pikiran dan aku butuh pelampiasan."

"Sudah ada orang lain yang pernah menyentuhku," ucap Sakura santai, namun sangat serius. Kata-kata Sakura sepertinya sedikit berpengaruh, terbukti dari gerakan Neji yang telah berhenti.

"Bagus kalau begitu, setidaknya kau bukan perempuan tanpa pengalaman. Aku sedang malas meladeni seorang perawan, kepalaku akan semakin sakit mendengar teriakan kesakitan mereka."

Sakura terbelalak. Ternyata Neji malah tidak mempermasalahkan statusnya yang bukan gadis lagi. "Aku akan terus menyebutkan namanya saat kau menyentuhku."

Lelaki itu mencengkeram dagu Sakura dengan cukup kencang. "Aku tak peduli. Sudah kubilang, kalau kau menjadi anak baik, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kalau kau membangkang, maka aku akan semakin bersemangat bermain kasar."

Sakura yang tak ingin menyerah terus memberikan tatapan membangkangnya. Ia tak sudi memberikan tubuhnya untuk pria ini. "Aku tak akan meladenimu. Lakukan saja yang mau kaulakukan, aku tak akan bergerak mengikuti maumu."

Neji hanya menyeringai sebelum kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Hari ini memang banyak sekali masalah yang ia urus, kepalanya terasa begitu berat karena banyak pikiran. Oleh karena itu, ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kepenatannya. Neji tak berpikir dua kali untuk mendatangi wanita yang diberikan kepadanya malam ini. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sepertinya memang sulit untuk ditaklukan, tapi di situlah sisi menariknya. Menghabiskan malam dengan wanita seperti ini pasti akan sangat menarik.

Tangan Sakura menggenggam futon yang berada di bawahnya dengan sangat erat. Neji ingin bertepuk tangan karena wanita ini sangat memegang ucapannya. Gerakan apa pun yang yang ia lakukan sama sekali tak membuat wanita itu bergerak. Usaha Sakura patut untuk diacungi jempol. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya sekaku batang pohon saat Neji sedang menjamahnya. Benar-benar diam, tak bergerak. Untuk malam ini, biarkan saja dulu. Lelaki itu juga sedang tidak ingin perhatian macam-macam dari seorang wanita. Yang penting ia puas, kepenatannya hilang, dan besok pagi ia bisa kembali bangun dalam keadaan segar bugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Buat Alya, happy birthday beroh. Sorry agak telat ngepost chapter ini, masih asik main sih kemarin muehehehehe ... Semoga dimudahkan buat segala urusannya, panjang umur, keabsurdannya berkurang (kalau yang ini ga yakin sih :3), skripsinya dilancarkan, apa lagi ya, lupa nih ^^a pokoke, wish you all the best. Huhu, btw, lempar saja gue gegara ngasih chapter ini sekarang T.T tapi lemparnya pake Gaara ya ;)

FYI, Neji ga bakal muncul lama kok #dihajarmasa

Balas review dulu, yang login cek PM

Mysaki: rencananya sih 11, ga tau kalau berubah #dilempar

Ai: saya sudah punya plot sendiri, sorry

Uchan: iyap, belum

Summer: sayangnya, sakura bener2 jadi hadiah TT

Rie megumi: ho'oh, kalau tyerlalu damai juga bahaya #hoi

Cheryyl: maybe yes, maybe no

Sami haruchi 2: mereka ga bakal kaya legenda tanabata kok

Rika: yooo

Guest: udah lanjut

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih semuanya, saya tunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Kosong. Entahlah, ia hampir tak menemukan kata yang tepat. Barangkali mati rasa adalah ungkapan yang paling mendekati apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Perasaan ini tak sama seperti saat Sasuke menyentuhnya. Pernyataan bodoh. Tentu saja berbeda. Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke selalu memikirkan kepentingannya. Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bahagia. Sasuke selalu menjaganya.

Tempat ini tak ada Sasuke. Itulah satu-satunya perbedaan yang dapat Sakura tangkap. Hanya dengan berada di sisi Sasukelah tempat paling berbahaya sekali pun terasa begitu aman.

Ia berbalik menatap tempat kosong di sisinya. Pria itu sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Wanita itu menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kembali ia menatap langit-langit kamar.

Keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi manja. Membuatnya seperti bergantung pada pria itu. Tenang saja, asal ada Sasuke maka semuanya menjadi aman. Semua beres asal pria itu selalu bersamanya. Saat masih di desa, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggunya karena takut pada Sasuke. Padahal Sakura tahu, ada beberapa pria yang diam-diam menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Sayang sekali, penduduk desa sudah terlanjur menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri sehingga pria-pria tersebut hanya bisa gigit jari. Sasuke sendiri tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan kondisi yang sesungguhnya. Biarkan saja, toh mereka juga sedang dalam pelarian.

Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata tanpa disadari, ia begitu tergantung akan keberadaan Sasuke. Saat tiba di sini barulah ia paham. Tanpa sasuke, semuanya menjadi tak sama. Tempat mewah ini terasa begitu kelam. Futon yang tebal dan nyaman itu terasa sekeras batu. Bantal empuknya tak senyaman tubuh Sasuke yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar setiap malam.

Tubuhnya tak merasakan getaran apa pun saat Hyuuga Neji menyentuhnya. Wajahnya tak merona saat semua pembungkus tubuhnya tak lagi berada pada tempatnya. Ia tak merasakan hasrat yang menggebu saat pemimpin pasukan Shimosa itu menjamahnya. Sekali lagi, semua terasa kosong, hampa.

"Sasuke-kun __….__"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati, ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Semua yang ia alami harus mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal. Ya, mereka semua harus membayarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

_Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Permainan kecapi Tenten berhenti ketika melihat Sakura mengunjunginya. Wanita yang berasal dari China itu tersenyum. Ia tahu tadi malam Hyuuga Neji tak datang karena mengunjungi wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Tenten mempersilakan wanita itu duduk sebelum melanjutkan kembali permainan kecapinya.

"Kau suka memainkan alat musik ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ini adalah sarana pelepas rinduku dengan kampung halaman," jawab Tenten. Ia membereskan kecapinya sebelum kembali duduk bersama Sakura. "Tadi malam Neji-san ke tempatmu?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi sungkannya, merasa tak enak hari pada wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Jangan sungkan. Bagaimana Neji-san?"

"Baik."

Kembali Tenten tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, Neji-san memang tak pernah kasar pada wanita. Tenang saja, aku tak akan cemburu. Posisi kita di sini sama. Kita berdua adalah wanita miliknya."

Sakura tak dapat membayangkan kalau dia yang berada di posisi Tenten. Ia tak akan dengan begitu mudahnya membagi apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Apalagi, wanita itu berkata dengan begitu tenang, seolah ia tak keberatan membiarkan Neji berada di dalam dekapan wanita lain.

"Kau tak keberatan?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Neji-san bebas bersama siapa saja yang dia mau. Kodrat para pria memang sudah seperti itu, kan?"

Sakura tertegun selama beberapa saat. Benar juga, Tenten tidak mengalami kehidupan sepertinya. Wanita lain juga mungkin tidak. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia hidup sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sisi Sasuke. Pria itu tak pernah membagi cintanya dengan wanita lain. Yang dicintai dan disayangi Sasuke hanya Sakura. Pria itu hanya membagi perhatian, cinta, dan kasih sayangnya pada Sanosuke, putra mereka. Tenten tak pernah mengalami kehidupan di mana hanya dialah yang menjadi prioritas utama seorang pria, maka itu ia tak keberatan kalau harus berbagi.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau akan cemburu dan berbalik membenciku."

Senyum Tenten semakin lebar. "Di awal pertemuan kita, sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak mau membuat masalah untuk Neji-san, karena itu aku ingin kita bisa berteman. Masalah yang diurus Neji-san sudah banyak, persaingan di antara kita hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya."

"Kau benar. Hmmmm ... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja."

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih baru di sini. Aku tidak tahu mengenai apa saja yang disukai Neji-san. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

Tenten mengangguk cepat. Dari wajahnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya raut keberatan. Ia benar-benar mencintai Hyuuga Neji dan selalu ingin membuat lelaki itu bahagia. Asal Neji senang, berbagi dengan wanita lain pun tak masalah untuknya. Ia dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. ayahnya memiliki beberapa orang selir—Tenten sendiri merupakan anak dari salah satu selir ayahnya. Hyuuga Hiashi, sang pemimpin klan, juga memiliki banyak selir. Jadi, dalam benak Tenten sudah terpatri pemikiran bahwa sangat wajar kalau seorang pria memiliki beberapa orang selir di luar istri sahnya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman bunga dengan ditemani Tenten. Wanita itu sangat bersemangat menceritakan tentang segala hal yang ada di ada di kastel Shimosa. Dia seperti sudah sangat mengenal tempat ini. Mata Sakura diarahkan pada sang lawan bicara sementara pikirannya teralihkan pada kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kenangan di mana ia masih berbahagia bersama Sasuke dan putra mereka.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa badanmu kotor seperti ini?" ia mengernyitkan kening melihat sekujur tubuh lelakinya penuh dengan lumpur._

"_Kami membuka ladang baru di tepi hutan."_

_Tak menunggu lebih lama, wanita itu segera menarik Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Untung saja ia sudah menyiapkan air panas sehingga lelaki itu tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Air panas membantu melemaskan otot-otot Sasuke yang sudah begitu tegang. Sembari merilekskan tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata menikmati aktivitas Sakura yang sedang menggosok punggungnya. Wanita itu sepertinya tahu di mana saja bagian tubuhnya yang paling kaku. Sungguh, ia amat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Sakura._

"_Sanosuke?"_

"_Sedang tidur. Hari ini dia cukup rewel, aku sampai kewalahan untuk membujuknya biar bisa tenang."_

"_Baguslah, itu tandanya anakku sehat."_

"_Aku curiga, jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun sangat nakal waktu kecil, makanya sekarang anak kita mengikuti jejakmu."_

_Pria itu menyentil jidat Sakura. _

"_Kalau kau menyentil jidatku lagi, aku tak mau menggosok punggungmu!"_

"_K—"_

_Baru saja akan protes, suara tangisan Sanosuke yang begitu kencang mengagetkan mareka. Tergopoh-gopoh, Sakura meninggalkan lelaki itu di kamar mandi. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati Sanosuke sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya. Bayi laki-laki yang baru berusia sekitar tujuh bulan itu sudah berada dalam posisi merangkak. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar karena belum terlalu kuat untuk menyangga tubuh sendiri._

"_Anakku sudah bisa merangkak rupanya." Sasuke muncul dari belakang dengan memakai kimono seadanya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati putranya, mendahului Sakura dengan langkah yang lebih panjang. Satu gerakan saja Sanosuke sudah berada di dalam gendongannya. "Kau sudah tak sabar untuk berjalan?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, dia belum mengerti kata-katamu," timpalnya geli._

"_Kau sudah bisa merangkak?" ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuh sang putra. "Itu baru anakku."_

_Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berani menggendong bahkan mengayunkan tubuh Sanosuke. Sakura tak bisa menyembuyikan rasa gelinya tatkala mengingat pertama kalinya Sasuke menyentuh putra mereka yang baru lahir. Pria itu sangat gugup karena takut sentuhannya akan melukai bayi mereka. Sakura bahkan harus berkali-kali membenarkan posisi tangan Sasuke saat menggendong anak mereka. _

.

"Sakura-san ... Sakura-san ...," panggil Tenten lagi.

"Ah," Sakura tersenyum kikuk, ketahuan ia tidak memperhatikan semua ucapan Tenten.

"Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ma-af, a-aku __….__"

"Tidak apa-apa, kuulangi lagi, ya."

Dari cerita Tenten, Sakura tahu kalau Neji tidak menyukai riasan yang terlalu tebal. Pria itu juga tidak begitu menyukai makanan yang manis—sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Hyuuga muda itu menyukai aroma yang menenangkan seperti bunga lavender. Sakura ingat kalau hampir setiap malam Tenten selalu memainkan kecapi, karena itulah ia mengemukakan permintannya, "Tenten-san, maukah kau mengajariku bermain kecapi? Aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu sederhana untuk Neji-san." Dan Sakura tahu kalau Tenten tak akan menolak permintannya.

oOo

Kimono baru dengan corak yang tak mencolok.

Riasan natural—tidak seputih wajah para _geisha_.

Sake dan makanan lezat.

Aroma lavender yang memenuhi ruangan.

Semuanya telah siap.

Sempurna.

Neji memasuki ruangan milik salah satu wanitanya. Tadi siang salah satu pesuruh menyampaikan undangan dari Haruno Sakura—wanita yang diberikan padanya. Wanita ini sepertinya sudah melunakan kekeraskepalaannya. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Shimosa dulu wanita itu tampak berbeda. Begitu keras kepala. Hah, semua wanita memang tak ada bedanya. Asal dipuaskan lelaki, mereka tak akan banyak protes.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Saya hanya lega karena Anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang."

"Hn."

"Saya ingin meminta maaf atas kebodohan saya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya tahu kalau tidak sebaiknya saya berlaku lancang seperti itu. Saya sudah diberikan kepada Anda, berarti saya adalah wanita milik Anda. Sudah sepatutnya saya melayani Anda dengan baik. Untuk itu, saya menyiapkan semua ini sebagai permintaan maaf."

Sakura berpindah ke belakang Neji. Memanfaatkan pengetahuannya saat masih bersama Sasuke, ia mulai memijat punggung pria itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dapat merasakan punggung tegang itu menjadi agak rileks. Neji pun memejamkan matanya karena menikmati pijatan Sakura.

"Silakan Anda makan sambil menikmati permainan kecapi saya. Tenten-san yang mengajari lagu ini."

Neji mulai menikmati sajian yang dihidangkan sementara Sakura mulai bermain kecapi. Ia sudah berlatih keras di bawah ajaran Tenten agar dapat memainkan lagu itu dengan baik. Pria itu makan dengan begitu tenang. Sambil menikmati sake, ia mengamati perempuan itu dengan saksama.

"Apa yang kaurencanakan?" tanyanya setelah Sakura menghentikan permainan kecapinya.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Aku curiga kau merencanakan sesuatu. Aku melihat sorot matamu saat pertama kali kau tiba di sini dan saat aku menyentuhmu dulu. Matamu adalah mata yang sarat akan dendam. Aku tak percaya kau menyerah secepat ini."

Wajah wanita itu menjadi pias. Ia memaksakan diri menelan air liurnya. "Saya tak merencanakan apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Neji menyeringai tipis.

"Saya sudah tak punya harapan untuk kembali. Daripada bersikeras untuk melawan namun tak ada hasil, lebih baik saya menyerah dan menikmati apa yang ada."

"Hn?" Ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saya hanya ingin hidup. Saya sudah lelah dengan semua hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidup saya, saya sudah lelah untuk melawan takdir." Sakura menangkup kedua sisi wajah Neji dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lamat-lamat mata sang pria. "Neji-san, apa Anda tahu kalau Anda sangat tampan?"

"..."

"Dimiliki pria seperti Anda tentulah sebuah keberuntungan."

"..."

"Saya yang bodoh karena tak menyadari hal ini sejak awal."

"..."

"Anda adalah pria yang sangat gagah, saya terlalu buta untuk melihat hal itu."

"..."

"Di usia muda Anda sudah menjadi pemimpin pasukan, Anda tentu merupakan pria hebat. Semua yang Anda lakukan benar-benar luar biasa."

Para pria selalu menyukai saat-saat di mana kehormatan mereka dipuja, terutama yang menyatakan penghormatan tersebut adalah wanita yang tadinya memiliki hati sekeras baja. Harga diri mereka akan semakin melambung. Kebanggaan mereka akan semakin meninggi karena wanita itu seperti mabuk kepayang akan pesonanya. Rasa curiga yang sempat terbersit sirna seketika. Sisi maskulin itu semakin mendominasi ketika sang wanita memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut sembari berucap, "Neji-san, maukah Anda memiliki saya sekali lagi malam ini? Saya ingin menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia."

Dan pria itu sudah pasti akan langsung jatuh.

oOo

Lelaki biasanya tak sadar kalau mereka telah kalah dalam rayuan maut wanita. Harga diri mereka memberikan sebuah ilusi kalau merekalah pemenangnya, merekalah yang berhasil menjadi penakluk. Salah satu saat paling lemah seorang pria adalah saat di mana mereka sampai pada kepuasaan gairah, saat di mana hasrat mereka meledak karena sentuhan wanita. Mereka yang terpuaskan akan kehilangan tenaga selama beberapa saat, butuh waktu beberapa lama agar mereka dapat memulihkan tenaga dan melanjutkan ke ronde yang berikutnya. Saat-saat seperti itulah para pria menjadi sangat lengah.

**TSK!**

"ARRGGHHHH!" Neji memekik. Pisau kecil telah tertancap di lehernya. Mata sang wanita yang tadi menatapnya dengan penuh damba kini tak lagi ada. Mata itu seolah memancarkan dendam tanpa batas. Lehernya sudah mengalirkan begitu banyak darah.

"K-k-kau!" Neji berusaha mencekik leher wanita tak tahu diri itu.

Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh lelaki di atasnya itu. Tak percuma ia menyiapkan semua ini. Membuat pria itu terkecoh dengan segala tindakan seolah ia menyerah, tanpa tahu ada pisau kecil yang telah disembunyikan di bawah futon. Neji tak mungkin selamat karena pisau yang ditikam di lehernya itu telah memutuskan salah satu nadinya yang paling vital, terbukti dari derasnya darah yang mengucur keluar. Ia mengikat tangan lelaki itu dengan obi**[1] **dan menyumpal mulut lelaki itu dengan buah persik.

"Matilah ... kaupikir kau sudah menang? Kau salah," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa belas kasihan. Sedikit pun ia tak merasa bersimpati atas kematian lelaki ini.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Neji berusaha meronta dari ikatan yang membelit tangannya. Sayang, darah yang mengalir dari lehernya sudah terlalu banyak.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan wanita lagi," ucapnya sebelum kembali berpakaian. Ia menatap sebentar pada futon yang sudah penuh dengan darah yang berasal dari leher Neji sebelum meninggalkan kamar mewah itu.

_Orochimaru, ini hadiahku. _

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan histeris Tenten yang sarat akan kepiluan memecah keheningan kastel. Pria yang paling dicintainya telah tewas mengenaskan. Wanita yang menjadi pemilik kamar tersebut sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

Tubuh Hiashi hyuuga bergetar karena amarah yang luar biasa. "Tutup semua jalan keluar dari Shimosa, temukan perempuan itu dan penggal kepalanya! Orochimaru pasti sengaja mengirimnya ke sini! PERSIAPKAN PASUKAN! KITA AKAN BERPERANG DENGAN HITACHI! "

.

.

oOo

.

.

Orochimaru yang sedang santai tersentak saat Pain membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Matanya begitu serius mendengar informasi dari lelaki penuh tindikkan itu. Ia menggeram penuh amarah. "PEREMPUAN TERKUTUK ITU!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

1 Obi: sabuk pinggang dari kain yang dipakai/dililitkan sewaktu mengenakan kimono. Obi untuk kimono biasanya dibuat dari kain sutra. Kimono untuk pria dibuat dari kain kaku yang sempit. Kimono untuk wanita dikenakan bersama obi yang berhiaskan corak atau bordir. Maafkan saya, Hyuuga Neji #kabur

Khusus untuk fict ini saya memang sengaja membuat setiap chapternya pendek biar bisa cepat di-update.

Balas review dulu, yang login cek PM

Nameless: huhu sorry :'(

Cherryl: nih udah ngelawan

Sami haruchi 2: udah lanjuut ;)

Qren: yoo terserah saja hehe

Zhao mei mei: sasu-nya di Hitachi :'(

Mysaki: huhu #pelukSaku

Ai: sayang ya, tebakanmu salah ;)

Guest: hoho maap ya buat fans Neji, tuntutan plot #pelukGaara

Uchan: namanya juga ujian buat mereka :3

Nvs: saya pasang anonymox di laptop

Guest: makasih, Naive udah diupdate kemarin

Hachiku desuka: :'( #pelukSaku

Handayani: iya, Neji. Gpp kok

Guest: tunggu aja ya

Sasa Sakura: yoo, we will see

Rekha Flam: haha saya lagi malas bikin lemon

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat semua yang baca, review, fave, dan follow. Saya tunggu tanggapannya buat chapter ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Perang besar tak bisa dihindari lagi. Pada malam itu juga, Hyuuga Hiashi mengumpulkan semua komandan pasukannya. Semua utusan dari negeri sekutunya juga ikut dikumpulkan. Tak ada waktu untuk menunda, kematian Hyuuga Neji membuatnya amarahnya semakin berkobar. Neji adalah orang kepercayaannya. Orochimaru sialan! Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau sekutunya itu berani berkhianat. Ia pikir dengan bersekutu dengan Hitachi, kekuasaannya akan semakin luas. Ternyata ia salah! Semuanya hanya pancingan. Orochimaru pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Tak ada ampun!

Orochimaru harus mati! Utang darah dibayar darah! Utang nyawa dibayar nyawa!

Para komandan perang langsung bergerak untuk mengumpulkan pasukan secepat yang mereka bisa. Ini bukan perang biasa. Ini adalah perang melawan Hitachi, salah satu negeri terkuat yang ada di Jepang. Siapa pun yang menang pada pertempuran ini akan mendapatkan kekuasaan mutlak karena Hitachi dan Shimosa merupakan dua negeri yang memiliki kekuasaan luas. Darah mereka bergejolak hebat. Jika menang melawan Hitachi, bukan tak mungkin kalau kaisar pun dapat dilengserkan. Saat Hyuuga Hiashi menjadi kaisar, saat itu juga segala kemasyhuran akan mengikuti. Bayangan uang, emas, perhiasan, dan kekuasaan membayangi setiap denyut nadi mereka. Semangat perang semakin berkobar. Sebelum mendapatkan semua kemuliaan itu, mereka harus terlebih dahulu fokus pada Hitachi dan sekutunya.

Seketika itu juga kematian Neji menjadi sesuatu yang teramat disyukuri—tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hyuuga Hiashi. Kematiannya adalah pemicu perang besar ini. Diam-diam para komandan tua ini mengejek betapa mudahnya Hyuuga Neji dibunuh oleh seorang perempuan. Kaum perempuan hanyalah kaum lemah, mereka diciptakan untuk tunduk pada laki-laki, mereka adalah kaum yang seharusnya didominasi. Perempuan hanyalah kaum yang tak berharga, mereka diciptakan hanya untuk memuaskan dan melayani kaum pria sebagai kaum superior. Laki-laki yang mati karena seorang perempuan harusnya dipandang rendah—sekalipun Neji dikenal sebagai seorang samurai dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan kedudukan tinggi. Namun, mana berani mereka mengatakan itu di depan Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang murka.

Hiruk pikuk terdengar sepanjang malam. Bendera Yin Yang milik Hyuuga dan bendera milik sekutunya dikibarkan di angkasa, terompet dari kerang ditiup sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang kencang, genderang perang telah ditabuh. Sebanyak hampir dua puluh ribu pasukan dikumpulkan sepanjang hari. Pasukan sekutu dari negeri yang jauh disiapkan sebagai pasukan tambahan yang akan menyusul di medan perang. Semangat yang membara di antara para samurai membuat suasana semakin panas. Mata mereka begitu tajam, seolah siap untuk membinasakan lawan.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

Keriuhan yang ada di Hitachi tak ada bedanya dengan Shimosa. Mata-mata mereka telah menginformasikan kalau ada aktivitas militer besar-besaran di sana. Shimosa telah bersiap, maka Hitachi pun tak boleh kalah. Panggilan mendadak untuk semua komandan dan pimpinan negeri sekutu telah dilancarkan. Pasukan harus dikumpulkan sebanyak mungkin mengingat musuh juga memiliki pasukan yang tak bisa dianggap enteng.

Orochimaru duduk gelisah dengan didampingi Sasuke dan Pain. Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Hyuuga Hiashi membawa pasukan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar untuk menyerangnya, salah sedikit saja maka ia akan kehilangan negerinya beserta semua yang ia miliki. Ia begitu ingin mencincang Haruno Sakura sekarang juga. Perempuan itulah yang menjadi penyebab kekacauan ini! Si jalang milik Sasuke!

Untung saja sampai sekarang Sasuke tak tahu siapa perempuan yang menyebabkan kematian Hyuuga Neji—alasan kenapa perang ini terjadi. Semua anak buahnya yang tahu mengenai Sakura sudah diam-diam dibunuh. Sekali lagi, Painlah yang menjadi andalannya untuk melakukan tugas rahasia tersebut.

Suasana dalam ruangan terasa begitu menyesakkan. Keresahan melanda beberapa komandan perang Orochimaru. Rapat penyampaian strategi perang berjalan dengan mencekam. Beberapa bahkan terlihat gentar karena mendengar betapa dahsyatnya pasukan Shimosa dan sekutunya.

Semua mata lalu tertuju pada Pain saat ia berdiri. Ia melangkah dari sisi Orochimaru ke hadapan belasan pasang mata komandan yang mengabdi pada Orochimaru. Sasuke yang berada di sisi lain Orochimaru menatapnya dalam diam—menganalisa kira-kira tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Pain.

Akibat terlalu hening, bunyi gesekan pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya terdengar dengan begitu jelas. Pain menghunuskan pedangnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Matanya menatap tajam setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Masing-masing dari kalian harus memegang pedangku, jika ada satu orang saja yang memegang pedang ini dengan tubuh bergetar, maka ia dipersilakan keluar dari ruangan ini, tak perlu mengikuti pertempuran karena ia akan keluar dalam keadaan menjadi mayat! Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya. Hitachi tidak memerlukan orang pengecut dalam peperangan!"

Hening.

Beberapa bahkan saling memberikan pandangan penuh arti. Orochimaru sendiri menyeringai sementara Pain terus melontarkan ancamannya yang tak main-main.

"Kita adalah Hitachi. Tak ada kata takut dalam setiap embusan napas kita. Kita dilahirkan sebagai pemberani yang tak kenal takut. Kalau kalian takut untuk maju ke medan pertempuran, lebih baik kalian mati di sini!"

Masih belum ada yang berani bersuara.

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya, ia memberikan kode agar Pain kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia benar. Kita adalah Hitachi yang tak kenal takut! Kita terlahir sebagai pemenang! Shimosa memutuskan untuk berperang, kalau begitu kita harus meladeni mereka! Kita adalah keturunan dewa perang! Kita adalah bangsa yang terpilih. Ayo, kita tunjukkan pada Shimosa keberanian bangsa Hitachi! Buang jauh-jauh rasa ragu kalian karena Hitachi adalah bangsa keturunan dewa! Kita adalah pemenang!"

Ucapan Orochimaru tadi mengobarkan kembali semangat yang telah meredup. Tak dapat disangkal kalau nyali mereka sempat menciut karena penyerangan Shimosa, ditambah lagi dengan ancaman Pain. Ikut atau tak ikut perang hasilnya sama saja. Jika memutuskan untuk tak ikut, maka mereka akan mati di tangan Pain. Namun, semua ragu itu musnah sudah.

Orochimaru tersenyum puas, menjatuhkan mental lalu mengangkatnya dengan semangat berapi-api adalah salah satu strategi yang cukup efektif. Pemimpin pasukannya tak boleh kehilangan semangat.

"Bagus, Pain, apa kau punya strategi untuk menyerang nanti?"

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya membuat beberapa lapis pasukan, saat pasukan di depan akan terlihat kalah, pasukan yang di belakang datang untuk menggantikan serangan. Musuh pasti memiliki strategi yang sama, karena itu kita harus menyerang tanpa ampun. Pasukan-pasukan terkuat harus kita kerahkan."

Orochimaru terlihat memegang dagunya, menimbang-nimbang usulan dari Pain. Tampaknya ia cukup setuju dengan usulan pain. "Pasukan pemanah harus bersiap di tempat persembunyian untuk menyerang musuh yang ada di belakang," tambahnya lagi.

"HAHA!" suara tawa Sasuke yang seperti mengejek mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Pria itu menarik ujung bibirnya, memberikan satu seringai pada Pain. "Kau mau mengalahkan mereka dengan strategi kuno seperti itu?"

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Pain—ejekan Sasuke membuat harga dirinya sedikit terusik.

"Shimosa telah kehilangan Hyuuga Neji, salah satu samurai dan ahli strategi terbaik yang mereka miliki. Shimosa pasti menyerang kita dengan terburu-buru. Kau benar," kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tatapannya pada Pain, "musuh pasti mengerahkan strategi berlapis untuk menyerang. Pasukan kita memang lebih sedikit, tapi kita punya satu keuntungan." Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, menunggu setiap strategi yang dijabarkannya. "Perang ini akan dilaksanakan di wilayah kita. Musuh akan sampai pada waktu harimau**[1] **berdasarkan info yang kudapat dari mata-mata. Kurasa kita sebaiknya juga tidak memakai strategi berlapis. Itu hanya akan menyiakan jumlah pasukan yang kita punya."

"Lalu?" tanya Orochimaru tak sabaran.

"Kita pakai Formasi Cakrabyuha!**[2]**"

Suasana yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi kembali ramai. Suara-suara tidak setuju berkumandang, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau strategi Sasuke ini sangat konyol. Pain sendiri tampak sependapat dengan yang lain. Sekali lagi, Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta semua orang kembali fokus.

"Hitachi pada waktu harimau selalu diselimuti kabut tebal. Dengan Formasi Cakrabyuha, kita serang mereka dari segala sisi. Tak ada berlapis-lapis pasukan, kita kerahkan semua pasukan kita dalam satu lapis dan memacu kuda kita mengelilingi pasukan musuh—seperti bulan sabit raksasa yang hendak mengelilingi bebrapa lapis barisan semut. Dalam keadaan penuh kabut seperti itu mereka akan lengah—sekalipun mereka membawa obor. Kita serang inti pasukan mereka tanpa ampun."

"..."

"Kita kecoh mereka, kita buat seolah kita meladeni mereka dengan memakai strategi pasukan berlapis—sama seperti mereka. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari ada pasukan lain yang bergerak melingkar untuk mengepung mereka. Kita habisi mereka sebelum pasukan sekutu mereka dari negeri yang jauh tiba."

"Bagaimana caranya kita membedakan pasukan kita dan pasukan musuh?" tanya salah satu komandan yang dikenal dengan nama Yakushi Kabuto.

"Lengan kiri pasukan kita diberi pita kuning."

Orochimaru senang bukan kepalang. Sasuke memang bisa diandalkan di saat genting seperti ini. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki firasat kalau mereka akan memenangkan perang ini. Rasa optimis itu menular, ada energi tak terdefinisikan yang menjalar dari dalam dada ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Kemenangan sepertinya sudah berada di depan mata.

Di tengah euforia, Orochimaru memundurkan tubuhnya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Pain. Sesuatu yang sudah pasti bukanlah sebuah tugas yang mudah. "Jika terjadi sesuatu yang merugikan pasukan kita, kau harus mengusahakan segala cara agar mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah. Dia bisa membunuh seribu musuh jika matanya berwarna merah."

Pain mengangguk patuh, sesungguhnya ia sendiri penasaran pada sosok Iblis Perang dengan matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. Sosok yang sudah begitu legendaris di antara para samurai.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Lorong yang gelap, jalan yang berbatu-batu, suasana yang sangat mencekam. Tak ada seorang pun yang mungkin mau melalui jalan tersebut. Jalan rahasia yang sudah dilaluinya selama berjam-jam. Napas Sakura sudah mulai tak teratur karena ia sama sekali belum beristirahat sejak melarikan diri dari Shimosa.

Sakura tak lagi mengenakan kimono mewahnya yang berlapis-lapis, ia kini mengenakan kimono tipis berwarna serba hitam. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, sulit untuk menemukan keberadaannya di tengah gelapnya suasana sekitar.

Jalan yang dilewatinya juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sampai di ujung. Sudah sejauh ini, ia tak boleh berhenti. Terus kakinya melangkah maju, tak ia hiraukan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

Kakinya seolah telah mengenal tempat ini. Lorong gelap yang berkelok-kelok dengan berbagai cabang pada setiap sisinya. Orang bisa tersesat jika tak tahu tempat seperti apa yang sedang dilewati ini. Lama menyusuri jalan, akhirnya sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Dua orang penjaga yang juga berpakaian serba hitam memandangnya takjub. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, mereka mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk.

Pintu kayu itu tersambung dengan tangga yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang telah mengeras. Obor yang digantung pada sisi dinding berfungsi sebagai sumber cahaya. Sebuah siluet bayangan langsung menyambutnya saat pintu ditutup. Seorang wanita menyilangkan tangannya memandang Sakura angkuh. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. "Kau sampai lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan," ujarnya meremehkan.

"Aku belum kehilangan kemampuanku," kata Sakura tak acuh.

"Aku belum mau mengakuimu. Misi yang kauselesaikan sangat mudah." Wanita itu tak segan-segan berbicara dengan nada yang amat merendahkan. "Lagi pula, kudengar kau terlalu dimanjakan pria itu sampai-sampai kau jadi lupa diri, kau lupa akan jati dirimu! Kau terlalu mabuk kepayang karenanya. Dasar—"

Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut. "Kalau misi ini memang mudah, kenapa sampai aku harus dipanggil dan dipaksa untuk menyelesaikannya? Bukankah itu tanda kalau kalian tidak becus?"

Sakura langsung berjalan untuk melewati wanita itu. Semua hal yang terjadi memiliki harga yang harus dibayar. Ini baru permulaan.

oOo

Semua orang dalam ruangan besar itu memandangnya. Walaupun mengenakan topeng yang menyerupai wajah hewan, akan tetapi Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan menghakimi mereka. Sakura sudah memprediksi sebelumnya kalau ini akan terjadi. Yang sudah dilakukannya memanglah sebuah dosa besar. Ya, dirinya adalah pendosa di sini—tapi baginya yang telah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu bukanlah sebuah dosa. Ia sama sekali tak menyesal.

Sakura berjalan dengan mengangkat dagunya, menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi. Ia berjalan begitu anggun. Kerumunan orang seperti membelah secara otomatis, memberikan jalan pada si pendosa yang baru saja kembali. Aura perempuan itu menghipnotis mereka, membuat tubuh mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mereka seperti kumpulan bawahan yang sedang menyambut datangnya pemimpin.

Setelah sampai di depan, Sakura membungkuk seperti prajurit yang sedang menghadapi seorang ratu. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita duduk dengan anggun di atas singgasananya. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang mengenakan baju hitam, wanita itu mengenakan jubah berwarna merah. Matanya menatap Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Bibirnya sedikit begetar, tapi ditahannya. Pengikutnya tak boleh tahu kalau emosinya sedang tak terkontrol. Wanita itu adalah pemimpin di sini, ia harus bersikap layaknya seorang ratu.

"Anak Iblis**[3]** yang paling kubanggakan sudah kembali."

Tanpa diperintah, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu juga itu menunduk hormat.

"Kau menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, Anak Iblis. Saat ini Shimosa dan Hitachi sedang bersiap untuk melakukan pertempuran hidup mati. Sebentar lagi tujuan kita akan terwujud. Keberhasilanmu ini membuat dosamu dihapuskan. Aku akan menganggap pelarianmu dulu tak pernah terjadi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," jawabnya datar.

"Semuanya, mulai saat ini Anak Iblis bukan lagi buronan. Dia telah kembali pada kita!"

Tak ada lagi tatatapan menghakimi. Sakura disambut dengan sorak sorai seolah ia adalah pahlawan yang baru saja kembali dari medan perang. Beberapa orang menepuk pundaknya, mengucapkan selamat datang kembali. Ia berada di antara begitu banyak orang, tapi hatinya sudah membeku.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi dari pertempuran penuh darah antara Hitachi dan Shimosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

1 waktu harimau: sekitar pukul 03.00-05.00

2 Formasi Cakrabyuha: formasi yang terususn dari ribuan prajurit yang membentuk lingkaran berlapis-lapis. Susunannya sangat rumit sehingga sulit ditembus. Tapi di sini, pasukan Hitachi hanya memakai satu lapis saja.

3 Anak Iblis: julukan Sakura di IRONI

Holla, bertemu lagi dengan saya di fict ini.

Scene Sakura di chapter ini pasti menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. I know it. Tapi, biarlah semuanya terbuka pelan-pelan ya ;) atau ada yang mau coba menebak?

Sorry, sudah cukup lama ga lanjutin fict ini. sekarang mau fokus ke fict ini dulu soalnya ide dan mood lagi mengalir lancar sama SHADOW, semoga bisa cepat update ya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Saya belum sempat mengedit, jadi kalau nemu typo atau misstypo kasih tahu aja ya di mana

Balas review dulu, yang login cek PM

Guest: makasih, tunggu aja ya kapan SasuSaku ketemu

Sami haruchi 2: iya, kasian Neji sih :(

Nanana: makasih, ini udah lanjut

Cherryl: yang pasti, pas SS ketemu lagi pasti greget :3

Hachiko desuka: #pukpukTenten

Shiechan: neji udah mati duluan TT

Crystallized blossom: makasih. BoY nanti ya

Uchan: saya juga suka sakura di sini :)

Namuchi: makasih :)

Zhao mei mei: Sakura kan memang berani hehe

Rie megumi: hayooo, bikin lanjutan yang gimana?

Soeun ah: iya dong, Sakura memang pintar #hugSaku

Allihyun: peran Pain pasti besar 8-) haha Neji emang mati cepet #dibantai

Gust: updatee

Guest300: makasih, iya kasian Neji :(

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca, review, fave, dan follow. Saya tunggu tangapannya buat chapter ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Gelapnya malam tak sanggup menyembunyikan betapa mencekamnya perang yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Kegelapan ini malah membuat suasana kian menakutkan. Debaran jantung, laju aliran darah, keringat yang muncul dalam hawa dingin telah menunjukkan kalau hanya Sang Pencipta yang dapat mencegah terjadinya pertempuran ini.

Sasuke dan hampir setengah populasi pasukan telah melaju lebih dahulu ke medan perang. Mereka pergi menuju ke posisi yang telah ditentukan, menunggu saat yang tepat sebelum menyerang lawan. Pain juga bersiap pada posisinya. Orochimaru menyerahkan pertaruhan strategi perang ini pada keduanya. Sasuke dan Pain, keduanya adalah samurai handal yang mungkin bisa menjadi kunci dalam pertempuran ini.

Sayup-sayup, telinga Orochimaru menangkap gemuruh dari kejauhan. Musuh semakin dekat, ia tahu itu. Padang rumput luas yang terletak di antara perbatasan kedua negara akan menjadi saksi. Alih-alih gentar, kini pria itu malah tersenyum. Darahnya mendidih karena telah lama tak pernah turun langsung ke medan perang. Ia berbalik ke belakang, memandang satu persatu wajah pasukannya. Semoga kali ini dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Setelah perang ini selesai, diam-diam ia akan mencari dan membunuh Haruno Sakura—tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke tentu saja. Orochimaru akan memberikan siksaan yang tak bisa dibayangkan manusia mana pun. Ia akan menyiksa Sakura sampai pererempuan itu akan memohon untuk mati saja. Ah, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebagai pembalasan pada perempuan itu. Lihat saja nanti. Sekarang, ia harus fokus pada musuhnya dulu.

Kabut tebal menutupi indera penglihatan. Api yang berasal dari obor membuat suasana pada dini hari tersebut didominasi dengan warna merah. Dewa kematian seperti sedang mengintai dibalik tebalnya kabut, mereka siap menyambut jiwa-jiwa yang akan gugur sesaat lagi.

Orochimaru dan Hyuuga Hiashi, kedua pemimpin tersebut saling berhadapan.

Orochimaru yang angkuh.

Hyuuga Hiashi yang penuh angkara murka.

Hiashi sedikit merasa di atas angin karena melihat pasukan Orochimaru yang kalah jumlah. Kerumunan lawannya tak sebanding dengan pasukan yang ia bawa. Kabut tebal dan merahnya api akibat nyala obor tak dapat menutupi perbedaan tersebut. Dan pada saat seperti ini, Orochimaru masih menunjukkan kesombongannya. Mereka semua harus membayar mahal karena sudah mengkhianati perjanjian damai yang telah disepakati dan sudah tentu pembalasan akan kematian Neji.

Tak perlu lagi ada basa-basi. Tak ada kata yang perlu dikeluarkan.

Aba-aba telah diberikan. Kedua pasukan saling melaju, semakin mendekat, dan ledakan, gemuruh, dentingan pedang mulai terdengar. Perang ini sudah dimulai!

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

Suara pedang yang beradu, tombak yang saling menusuk. Kilatan cahaya dari ujung pedang menjadi saksi setiap nyawa yang tercabut. Rumput hijau mulai penuh dengan warna merah. Bukan, ini bukan merah akibat nyala api. Ini adalah darah!

Cipratan darah tak hanya memenuhi rerumputan, tapi juga senjata, wajah, dan tubuh para prajurit—entah kawan atau lawan.

Pain belum merasa ada yang menarik dalam pertempuran ini. Ia belum mendapat lawan yang sepadan sejak tadi. Kepuasan membunuh seratus samurai lemah tentu tak setara dengan membunuh satu komandan tangguh lawan. Ah, apa ia melaju ke pasukan inti lawan saja? Tapi, kalau begitu juga tidak seru. Tidak menyenangkan kalau pemimpin lawan lebih dulu mati.

Sabetan pedang terdengar lagi. Kali ini pria itu menebas leher prajurit lawan yang hendak menyerangnya dengan tombak. Menghindari arah tusukan tombak bukan hal sulit untuknya. Tusuk, tebas, potong, tendang, menghindar. Huh, semua terasa membosankan, sama sekali tak menarik. Tak adakah lawan yang lebih sepadan untuknya?

Pain akhirnya mulai sedikit senang saat menghadapi salah satu komandan pasukan lawan. Mereka bertarung cukup sengit. Lengan Pain bahkan sempat terkena sabetannya. Namun, sekali lagi Pain menunjukkan perbedaan kualitas yang mereka miliki.

Pria itu membalikan badan, ia tersenyum mengejek dalam hati. Orang-orang berperang seperti gerombolan ikan yang dibom. Lautan manusia yang saling beradu demi kesenangan penguasa. Dalam hati, ia mencemooh orang-orang tersebut.

oOo

Sasuke menunggu pada posisisinya dengan sabar. Keriuhan yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya menandakan kalau pertempuran telah berlangsung. Ia masih menunggu saat yang tepat sebelum menjalankan rencananya.

Pria itu dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang menyelimuti pasukan yang ia bawa. Mereka sudah tak sabar untuk bergabung dan bertarung. Sabar, kalau muncul sekarang semuanya akan kacau. Untuk mengantisipasi keadaan, ia sudah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk menelusuri sekitar wilayah pertempuran. Jika mereka bertemu dengan mata-mata lawan, maka orang itu harus dibunuh tanpa ampun. Jangan pernah membiarkan pihak lawan tahu kalau ada pasukan yang masih bersembunyi.

Waktu terus begulir. Pihak Orochimaru semakin terdesak akibat kalah jumlah. Hyuuga Hiashi semakin yakin kemenangan telah berada di pihaknya.

Pasukan Orochimaru terus terdesak.

Kekalahan semakin membayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pada saat Hiashi merasa ia sudah menang, dari arah samping muncul pasukan lain. Mereka datang bagaikan kilat yang menyambar bumi. Cepat dan mematikan.

Sasuke dan beberapa orang langsung menuju ke pasukan inti lawan sementara pasukan lainnya terus menyerang. Orochimaru menyeringai licik, mereka berhasil membuat lawannya terkecoh. Sungguh bodoh berpikir kalau mereka sudah hampir kalah. Pasukan yang bertempur tadi bukanlah pasukan utama. Pasukan utama adalah pasukan yang kini menyerang dari segala arah dengan Formasi Cakrabyuha. Samurai-samurai yang baru muncul adalah mereka yang tak takut mati, mereka yang sadar kalau strategi Sasuke adalah penyerangan satu arah. Tak ada kata mundur, sekali maju maka hanya ada dua pilihan, membunuh atau dibunuh.

Pasukan Shimosa tentu belum mengantisipasi adanya serangan mendadak. Waktu telah hampir pagi, pasukan lawan telah kewalahan, saat itulah mereka lengah. Sasuke berhasil membunuh dua komandan lawan. Dalam kerumunan orang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Sasuke melaju seperti seekor hiu yang membelah kerumunan ikan kecil.

Orochimaru menyeringai puas. Inilah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Kau masih diam di sini?" Perempuan yang menyambut Sakura dengan tak ramah di lorong tadi sepertinya belum puas untuk terus mengusiknya. Perempuan itu mendecih saat Sakura tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menggubris ucapannya. Sakura tetap berlutut dengan serius di depan patung Buddha, matanya terus terpejam sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Doamu tak akan didengarkan. Jadi, percuma saja."

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mata hijaunya memicing pada perempuan itu. "Doa seorang ibu selalu didengar, sebanyak apa pun dosanya."

"Anak Iblis benar-benar sudah cengeng sekarang. Aku jadi penasaran, sehebat apa Uchiha Sasuke ini sampai kau melupakan kami."

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah memberikan senyum mengejek. "Tapi, aku tak selemah dirimu yang tak bisa menyelesaikan misi."

"Itu karena mereka tak memberikanku waktu yang lebih banyak!"

"Terima saja kalau kau memang lemah, Tenten."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Tenten itu mendengus. Sakura kembali pada posisinya untuk berdoa. Ia tak mau lagi meladeni semua ucapan Tenten yang memang ditujukan untuk memancing emosinya. Ia hanya ingin mendoakan arwah Sanosuke agar tenang di alam sana.

"Lebih baik kau berdoa agar Uchiha Sasukemu itu tidak mati malam ini. Karena sebentar lagi **strategi serbuk bunga **akan dilaksanakan."

"Aku tak peduli padanya. Mau dia mati atau hidup, semuanya bukan urusanku. Orang yang paling kucintai telah mati, tak ada lagi yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Pertempuran masih berjalan dengan sengit. Strategi Sasuke bisa dibilang cukup efektif, tapi perang ini belum selesai. Pain yang juga menyerang pasukan inti mulai merasakan kesenangan tak terkira saat melihat Sasuke membunuh lawan-lawannya. Tubuhnya bergejolak karena ingin melawan lelaki itu.

Pain memacu kudanya mendekati Sasuke, keduanya bersisian melawan musuh. Perpaduan dua samurai terhebat di Hitachi ini membuat gentar lawan. Mereka bagaikan dua elang yang sedang menyambar kumpulan tikus. Tak ada ampun, semuanya diselesaikan dalam satu tebasan. Entah sudah berapa banyak mayat yang berkelimpangan di sisi keduanya. Pemandangan semakin mengerikan karena hari telah menjelang siang dan matahari telah berkuasa kembali di langit.

Ya, inilah saatnya membuat Iblis Perang bangkit.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha," ucap Pain sambil membalas serangan lawan. "Aku yang membunuh anakmu."

Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan penuh amarah, kuda yang ditungganginya terlihat sangat gelisah karena aura berbahaya yang memancar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku yang memanahnya."

"BEDEBAH!"

Arah kuda Sasuke langsung berbalik menuju Pain. Warna matanya sudah semerah darah. Ini dia yang ditunggu Pain sejak tadi, Iblis Perang yang sedang murka.

Pertarungan di antara keduanya tak terelakan. Pain menerima semua serangan Sasuke dengan senang hati. Sedangkan prajurit lain terlihat kebingungan. Dua orang yang seharusnya bahu-membahu memenangkan Hitachi malah saling menyerang.

Tak ada yang berniat melerai karena telalu takut. Bagi pihak Shimosa, hal ini tentu menguntungkan. Tapi, tidak untuk pihak Hitachi. Sasuke dan Pain adalah andalan mereka, sudah pasti ini adalah sebuah kerugian besar.

Panas matahari kian menyengat. Arena pertempuran semakin sengit. Tak ada yang tahu ke mana arah perang ini. Semua menjadi tak menentu, terutama sejak Sasuke dan Pain bertarung. Mereka seperti sudah siap membunuh satu sama lain. Suara pedang mereka yang beradu terdengar sangat mencekam. Luka akibat tebasan pedang mulai menghiasi tubuh satu sama lain.

Lalu, pada saat itu juga kabut tebal kembali menyelimuti. Orang-orang tanpa terkecuali memegang dada atau lehernya karena kesulitan bernapas. Satu demi satu mulai bertumbangan. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke dan Pain. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjongkok dengan menggunakan pedang yang ditancapkan ke tanah sebagai penyangga, mencegah agar tubuh mereka ikut jatuh. Keadaan semakin tak menentu.

Di tengah tebalnya kabut, muncullah orang-orang berjubah hitam yang memakai topeng berbentuk wajah hewan. Mereka berjalan melangkahi jasad para prajurit seperti tanpa beban. Beberapa terlihat mengangkat tubuh orang-orang yang sudah pingsan—orang-orang yang diketahui sebagai petinggi Shimosa dan Hitachi.

"Grrrh," geram Sasuke saat tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ini bukan kabut biasa, pasti ada zat lain yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Sial, kenapa mereka mengganggu kesenanganku?" Pain terlihat tak senang, entah ia berkata pada siapa. Terlihat jelas pria itu sangat terganggu karena pertarungannya berhenti di tengah jalan.

Sasuke tak dapat menyaksikan kejadian berikutnya karena kesadarannya juga ikut hilang. Dari belakang, salah satu sosok berjubah hitam itu menyerahkan topeng pada Pain, sepertinya topeng itu mencegah mereka ikut pingsan akibat kabut aneh yang tengah menyelubungi medan perang.

"Semua target sudah dibawa, kita pulang sekarang," kata orang itu pada Pain.

"Sebentar, bawa dia juga," balas Pain sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Ini akan semakin menarik. Mereka bisa melanjutkan perterungan ini di lain waktu.

oOo

"Yang Mulia, strategi serbuk bunga berhasil."

Wanita itu tersenyum puas saat mendengar laporan dari bawahannya. Dengan ini, resmi sudah Shimosa dan Hitachi jatuh ke dalam genggamannya. Oh, tak lupa juga dengan sekutu kedua negara tersebut. Bagus, setengah Jepang sudah ia kuasai. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum semuanya sempurna.

"Pain dan yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali."

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi."

Berikutnya, tawa kepuasan wanita itu menggelegar, memenuhi seisi kamar mewahnya. Ia sudah menunggu lama akan saat-saat seperti ini. Para bangsawan bodoh yang haus kekuasaan itu tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kehilangan kedudukannya. Jubah merahnya ia lepaskan. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang sanggup ditampung paru-parunya. Inilah kemenangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Di dalam penjara, Pain menatap perempuan itu tanpa diketahui penjaga lain. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Haruno Sakura, Anak Iblis itu masih sama seperti yang dulu._

.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura melihat kertas kecil yang diselipkan di lengan kimononya. Dari dalam tandu, ia menatap sang pria yang duduk dengan nyaman di atas kudanya. Sungguh di luar dugaan, ia malah bertemu dengan Pain di sini, di Hitachi. Orang itu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Yang Mulia. Pesan yang tertulis di dalamnya sangat jelas. Ia harus kembali membunuh._

'_**Aku telah membujuk Orochimaru untuk mengirimmu ke Shimosa. Kau harus membunuh Hyuuga Neji, buat Hitachi dan Shimosa berperang. Jangan sampai penyamaranmu terbongkar. Sudah ada Tenten di sana, dia akan menjelaskan semua tempat yang ada di kastel Shimosa.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

_"**Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik."**_

_Itulah yang Pain ucapkan padanya saat mereka tiba di Shimosa. Wanita itu menggeram, Pain berlaku seolah Sakura akan gagal dalam misi ini. Waktu bermain-main sudah selesai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tbc_

_A/N:_

_Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kalau ada yang ingat, Pain pernah ngucapin itu di chapter 4 hohoho_

_Saya memang sengaja bikin beberapa plot hole yang membingungkan, semuanya bakal terjawab seiring perkembangan fict ini. dan semuanya bakal jelas saat fict ini berakhir._

_Saya langsung balas review saja. Yang login cek PM._

Shiechan: Kenapa sakura dijuluki Anak Iblis? Hmm, rahasia dulu ya. Yang pasti dia dapat julukan itu bukan tanpa alasan ;)

Rainy de: awal pelarian mereka ada di fict IRONI. Fict Shadow ini adalah sequelnya.

naanuu: tunggu di ending aja ya hehe

guest: makasih, ini udah update

allihyun: yo, thx al buat koreksi typo dan misstyponya. Huhu sesuai dugaan gue, lu ngalay di kotak ripiu wkwk nih udah gue update

cheryyl: haha tunggu saja saat SS ketemu, kira2 bakal gimana ya? #ditendang

UR: thx, ini udah update

Guest: alurnya semrawut gaje? Kan sudah saya bilang memang sengaja dibikin ada plothole ;) kenapa sakura ga memberontak waktu diperkosa neji? Namanya juga lagi misi, ya harus meyakinkan dong #ditendangSakura

Namuchi: siapa Yang Mulia itu? Hayo tebak siapa #dilempar

Uchan: yoo

Naoe bia: makasih

Guest dan K: yo, udah lanjut.

.

.

.

Kalau nemu typo atau misstypo, kasih tau saja ya di mana. Mata saya suka ga teliti.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, review, fave, dan follow. Saya tunggu tanggapannya untukn chapter ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Kastel itu menjulang, warnanya hitam seperti langit malam tanpa bintang. Posisi kastel ini sangat tersembunyi karena dikelilingi beberapa bukit. Pohon-pohon tinggi seperti raksasa di sekitarnya menambah kesan misterius dari bangunan tersebut. Hutan yang lebat membuat siapa saja akan tersesat jika tak tahu jalan untuk masuk. Jebakan telah disiapakan di dalam hutan, ngarai-ngarai tersembunyi telah siap menanti siapa saja yang salah jalan. Pun dengan binatang buas yang sudah siap mengintai mangsa.

Tembok tinggi berdiri membentengi kastel dengan kokoh. Tempat ini—secara tersembunyi—telah menjadi pusat gerakan pemberontakan selama lebih dari satu abad. Mengabdi pada Yang Mulia adalah suatu keharusan yang tak boleh dilanggar. Segala hal telah disusun dengan sistematis dalam waktu yang lama. Anggota mereka sudah menyusup di berbagai lapisan masyarakat. Istana kaisar, petinggi negeri-negeri kecil, kuil, rumah bordil, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak luput dari aksi penyusupan ini.

Di bawah langit malam, di tengah riuhnya suara jangkrik yang saling beradu, Pain menatap kastel hitam itu. Obor yang dinyalakan di setiap tingkatan lantainya menjadi tanda bahwa tempat itu memiliki kehidupan. Misi mereka berhasil kali ini. Shimosa dan Hitachi telah sukses dikuasai. Berarti hampir setengah dari negeri-negeri kecil di bawah kekuasaan kaisar telah berhasil mereka rebut.

Yang Mulia pasti akan senang dengan kesuksesan kali ini, akan tetapi, Pain masih belum puas. Uchiha Sasuke. Nama itu masih menjadi hantu yang membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Iblis Pedang yang telah mengunci gelar samurai terbaik. Mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke sama saja dengan menaklukan banyak target sekaligus.

Dia mendengus karena lawannya ikut terbius dalam perang, membuat pertarungan di antara mereka menjadi tertunda. Cih, duel mereka terpaksa berhenti. Atau mungkin, duel itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Bisa saja setelah ini Yang Mulia memberi perintah untuk mencabut nyawa sang lawan. Ah, kalau seperti itu, maka rasa penasarannya tak akan pernah terpuaskan.

Lalu, bibirnya membentuk satu seringai tipis saat menyadari kalau Haruno Sakura juga berada di kastel. Derap langkah kaki kuda yang ditungganginya semakin bersemangat saat telinganya menangkap suara rantai yang saling bergesekan. Pintu masuk sedang diangkat rupanya.

Haruno Sakura ... dia tak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

Keramaian itu tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia terlalu malas untuk peduli pada keadaan saat ini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menebak kalau keramaian itu bersumber dari kepulangan prajurit-prajurit yang melakukan misi serbuk bunga. Kedua telapak tangannya masih saling menempel erat di depan dada. Kedua kakinya masih setia berlutut. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Kau sedang mendoakan siapa?"

Kali ini bukan lagi Tenten yang mengganggunya? Tak bisakah dia dibiarkan sendiri barang sebentar saja? Yang Mulia mengizinkannya memanjatkan doa selama seminggu penuh kepada Buddha dengan dalih pertobatan akan dosa-dosanya. Tapi, yang dia lakukan bukanlah meminta pengampunan. Dia hanya ingin mendoakan arwah Sanosuke. Semoga jiwa anaknya yang telah pulang kepada Sang Pencipta sudah tenang.

"Aku membawa Uchiha Sasuke ke sini."

Suara itu kembali mengganggunya. Kali kedua kelopak mata Sakura membuka cepat.

"Sudah kuduga kalau nama pria itu masih berpengaruh padamu."

Kali ini kedua kelopak mata Sakura kembali menutup. Dia berusaha tetap fokus saat kedua bahunya dilingkari sepasang lengan kokoh dari belakang.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh di depan Buddha, Pain." Akhirnya wanita itu bersuara.

Masa bodoh, Pain menatap patung Buddha emas yang sangat besar di depan mereka itu. Dia tak percaya pada Buddha, Dewa, Tuhan, Sang Pencipta, atau siapa pun yang diklaim sebagai pemilik alam semesta ini. Kehidupan adalah milik individu itu sendiri. Segala hal yang terjadi itu karena usaha sendiri. Dia tak percaya dengan kuasa besar yang katanya berasal dari Sang Pencipta.

Pain mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. Dia menarik napas sebelum berbisik, "Aku selalu yakin kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki nurani di antara semua orang yang ada di sini."

Sakura tetap tak menjawab pria yang ada tepat di belakangnya itu.

"Pertama kali aku datang ke kuil yang ada di dekat istana kaisar, saat misi pertama kita di dalam istana. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung tahu kalau kau hanya terpaksa berada di sini.

Kau selalu menghilang setelah kita membunuh target di istana. Pertama kali kupikir kau mencoba kabur. Kedua kali kupikir itu memang kebiasaanmu. Ketiga kali, aku menemukanmu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di tepi kali ... kau sungguh tak terduga."

Merasa Sakura tak menanggapinya, lelaki itu kembali berbisik. "Kau dan para biksu di sana sudah memainkan peran orang baik dengan sangat sempurna. Kalian tak mungkin dituduh sebagai dalang pembunuhan di dalam istana. Apa kau tahu kalau mereka semua dibunuh setelah kau pergi dengan Uchiha?"

Kali ini kedua kelopak matanya membuka. Dia berbalik sambil menatap Pain tajam. "Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu, Pain. Orang-orang yang membakar kuil adalah orang kita juga. Semua adalah propaganda kalian. Aku tahu kalau beberapa orang di sini juga berniat membunuhku."

Pain menyeringai. Jemarinya mengelus pipi kanan Sakura. "Itu karena rencanamu untuk kabur ketahuan. Kalau ada satu yang mau lari, maka yang lainnya harus dimusnahkan agar memberi efek jera bagi pengkhianat. Kau beruntung Yang Mulia masih memberi maaf padamu."

Sakura memegang tangan Pain dan menghempaskannya.

Pain kembali menyeringai. Pria itu berdiri dan membelakangi Sakura. "Karena itu kau memanfaatkan Uchiha Sasuke? Padahal kalau kaumau, kau bisa memanfaatkan aku." Dia lalu beranjak pergi dengan langkah yang dingin. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memang selalu menjadi sesuatu yang tak terjangkau genggaman tangannya. Mereka pernah bertarung bersama, mereka pernah melakukan misi bersama, mereka pernah berbagi senjata yang sama. Hanya itu, tak lebih.

Pertama kali dia melihat Sakura, hanya satu kesan yang tertanam di dadanya: hidup. Matanya yang berwarna hijau itu memancarkan kehidupan yang kuat. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang begitu hidup seperti Sakura bisa menyebabkan kematian bagi pihak lain? Bagaimana mungkin sosok lembut sepertinya bisa mengambil kehidupan lain dengan begitu tenang?

Pain adalah saksi hidup betapa tenangnya wanita itu dalam menghabisi targetnya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan begitu indah, seperti gerakan tarian peri. Sayatannya tajam dan sangat rapi. Darah yang terciprat sama sekali tak membuatnya panik. Dia sangat dingin saat membunuh. Namun, semua itu berubah saat Pain menemukan Sakura sedang menangis diam-diam setelah menyelesaikan misi.

Pria itu akhirnya tahu kenapa Sakura bisa begitu tenang. Tidak, itu bukan ketenangan. Itu adalah manifestasi rasa muak dari perempuan itu. Pain bisa merasakannya, sejak awal Sakura tak ingin membunuh. Dia hanya terpaksa membunuh. Perempuan itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan banyak hal.

Lalu, Pain ditarik ke wilayah lain. Sesak. Karena dia tak akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu selama beberapa lama.

Rasa sesak itu bertambah saat dia mendengar beberapa petinggi ingin melenyapkan Sakura.

Dia lega karena Sakura berhasil kabur.

Tapi, yang paling menyesakkan adalah saat dia tahu Sakura tak kabur sendirian. Haruno Sakura kabur bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Si Iblis Perang yang disebut-sebut sebagai samurai terhebat. Pria itu berhasil memiliki semua hal yang dia inginkan. Diakui sebagai yang paling hebat dan Haruno Sakura.

Kastel menjadi kacau saat Sakura berhasil lolos. Mereka khawatir kalau dia akan membocorkan banyak rahasia. Mereka mengerahkan banyak mata-mata untuk mencari perempuan itu.

Pain sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan bergabung bersama pasukan Hitachi. Rasa penasarannya pada Sasuke semakin tumbuh di sana. Semua orang selalu membicarakan kehebatan pria itu. Ada gejolak aneh yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Pain semakin bernafsu untuk mengalahkan pria itu.

Setelah pencarian panjang selama beberapa tahun, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan di mana Sakura berada. Lagi-lagi dibuat permainan agar Sasuke menyangka itu ulah Hitachi. Pain berhasil membujuk Orochimaru untuk mengirim beberapa orang bersamanya. Beberapa hari sebelum eksekusi, dia ikut mengintai perempuan itu.

Ada anak kecil yang tak perlu diragukan lagi merupakan anak kedua targetnya. Bocah lelaki kecil yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dia tak suka.

Pain. Sama. Sekali. Tak. Senang.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali berhasil berada satu langkah di depannya. Baiklah, kali ini dia tanpa ragu akan membuat Sakura kembali pada mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Singkat ya? Sorry, bikin lewat hp :( pengen bikin penjelasan hubungan antara Sakura-Pain sih

Yang baca Ironi pasti tau kan Sakura kabur sama Sasuke setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari aksi pembakaran kuil.

Q: Sakura ga cinta ya sama Sasuke?

A: hayooo, menurut kalian? #dilempar

Q: sampe berapa chapter?

A: sekarang ga tau mau bikin sampe berapa chapter TT

Karena udah mulai lanjutin fict ini lagi. doain aja bisa update cepat2 seperti dulu. Terima kasih semuanya ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Bau anyir darah, hawa lembab, cahaya redup. Itulah hal pertama yang Sasuke dapati tatkala kesadarannya kembali dia dapatkan. Sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri? Satu hari? Dua hari? Atau hanya beberapa jam? Sasuke sendiri tak yakin. Kepalanya masih pusing. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah duel dengan Pain. Kurang aja, pria itu adalah pengkhianat dalam pasukan mereka. Entah ada berapa banyak penyusup yang telah memasuki Hitachi.

Tangannya kaku, Sasuke mendongak ke atas. Dia menggeram karena kedua tangannya terikat pada kayu yang melintang di atas kepalanya. Pantas saja tubuhnya sangat pegal sekarang, dia berdiri menggantung dengan tangan terikat di atas selama beberapa lama. Tertangkap musuh sama sekali tak ada dalam rencananya. Ini semua akibat ulah Pain. Sasuke bersumpah dia pasti akan membalas perbuatan bedebah itu.

Dia mulai memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya, berharap gerakan itu membuak celah antara kulitnya dan tali. Dia tak tahu ini tempat apa dan posisinya sekarang berada di mana. Yang pasti, dia sedang berada di dalam penjara musuh.

"Percuma saja, Uchiha." Bersamaan dengan suara itu, sebuah obor mulai dinyalakan. Si pemegang adalah orang yang sudah Sasuke kenal.

Pain.

Sejak tadi dia sudah berdiri di depan penjara rivalnya, menunggu pria itu siuman. Cahaya yang bersumber dari obor dapat membuat keduanya bisa saling melihat dengan jelas. Uchiha Sasuke—si tawanan—sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menyerah. Dia tak memedulikan ucapan Pain, yang dia lakukan adalah mengamati keadaaan. Tanah penjara itu becek, beberapa cacing menggeliat di sekitar kaki Sasuke. Penjara itu terdiri dari beberapa petak dengan lorong panjang di tengah yang menjadi pemisah. Petak yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri, serta beberapa petak di depan dipenuhi oleh petinggi-petinggi Hitachi. Jeruji penjara terbuat dari kayu kokoh. Gelap bukan berarti penjara ini tak dijaga. Nyatanya lorong itu berisi beberapa pria berbadan kekar. Mereka sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan tanpa cahaya, terlihat jelas mereka terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

Arah pandang Pain berubah. Kepalanya menoleh pada beberapa orang yang memasuki lorong penjara. Suara dengusan terdengar, tak lama kemudian terdengar gerutuan seorang wanita.

"Pria-pria bodoh Hitachi terlalu percaya diri. Sayang sekali, sebentar lagi mereka akan mati."

Semakin jelas suara itu, semakin jelas pula siapa sosok yang datang. Seseorang wanita mengenakan jubah hitam berjalan di depan. Jubah itu menutup sampai ke kepalanya, namun Sasuke menebak suara itu bersumber darinya.

Lalu, bagaikan diterjang ombak besar, Sasuke melihatnya. Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu berjalan di belakang orang yang sepertinya pemimpin di tempat ini.

Haruno Sakura.

Sakuranya!

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

Wanita berjubah itu berhenti di depan penjara Sasuke. Dia menyeringai angkuh. Pain secara sadar langsung munduk ke belakang, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau mengenal pria itu."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

_Yang Mulia? Apa-apaan ini? Sakura mengengal mereka?_ Sasuke harus mengakui kalau dia kaget melihat sosok Sakura di antara pasukan musuh. Belum habis rasa penasarannya mengenai musuh, sekarang dia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau Sakura bisa jadi merupakan bagian dari mereka.

"Bagus ... karena dia adalah orang paling pertama yang akan kuhukum."

"Saya mengerti," jawab Sakura datar.

"Hahahaha ..." lengkingan tawa itu membahana memenuhi seisi penjara. "Tapi, kau tak akan mendapat kesenangan dengan menghukumnya. Tidak, Sakura, tidak. Sangat menyenangkan memang melihat kau yang menyiksa orang ini, tapi itu tak akan terjadi." Dia menoleh menatap Sakura. "lagi pula, aku lebih suka melihatmu mencuci rambutku dengan darahnya, dan menggosok kakiku dengan abunya. Bukankah itu sangat mengasyikan?"

Mata Sasuke menatap nyalang. Perempuan itu biadab! Sakura, kenapa bisa dia terjebak dengan orang-orang ini?

"Uchiha," gumam Pain. "Sakura memang anggota kami sejak awal. Dia sempat terlena denganmu, tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali pada kami."

Omong kosong! Sasuke tak ingin memercayainya. Dia yakin hal itu hanyalah kebohongan semata! Mata mereka saling beradu, tapi dia tak menemukan apa pun pada iris hijau yang menjadi objeknya. Ini bukan Haruno Sakura yang dia kenal! Ini bukan Sakuranya!

Perempuan itu seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Ke mana? Ke mana perginya Sakura yang dia tahu? Wanita yang selalu tersenyum padanya di pagi hari. Wanita yang selalu bersandar padanya. Wanita yang memberikannya keluarga yang tak pernah dia miliki. Sekali lagi batinnya melolong, _ini bukan Sakuranya!_

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di atas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Wanita itu adalah miliknya, ibu dari anaknya. Selama ini mereka tak pernah saling menyembunyikan rahasia—atau paling tidak, itulah yang Sasuke yakini. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Dan Sakura harus memberi penjelasan sesudahnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Yang Mulia tadi kembali melintasi lorong dengan diikuti Pain, Sakura, bersama beberapa prajurit lain. Jelas sekali dia hanya ingin mengejek mereka. Dia datang dan menunjukkan posisinya yang sedang berada di atas angin.

Sasuke terus mengarahkan fokusnya pada Sakura. Akal sehatnya masih setia menolak gagasan itu. Sakura bahkan tak melihatnya sama sekali saat mereka kembali melintasi selnya. Yang dia dapati hanya seringai Pain—yang entah apa maksudnya. Otak Sasuke masih memproses semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura.

Selama beberapa tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dia tak merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri Sakura. Terlebih ketika Sanosuke lahir—masa yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup keduanya. Mereka membangun keluarga bersama, membesarkan Sanosuke dengan penuh kehangatan. Sama sekali tak ada yang aneh.

Sakura ... ya, Sakura harus memberi penjelasan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Beberapa dayang menyiapkan air panas di bak mandi kayu yang berukuran besar. Mereka harus bergerak cepat sebelum Yang Mulia kembali. Tak boleh ada kesalahan sedikit pun. kelalaian—apa pun bentuknya—tak dapat ditolerir di sini.

Seusai berkunjung ke penjara, Yang Mulia memasuki kamar mandi pribadinya. Jubahnya dilepas, helai demi helai pakaiannya mulai ditanggalkan. Setelah tubuhnya polos, kakinya mulai melangkah ke dalam. Kedua tangannya direntangkan di pinggiran bak mandi. Matanya terpejam sembari menikmati pijatan para dayang.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua kelopak matanya kembali membuka.

"Masuklah, Pain," desis wanita gusar. "Kalian semua keluar!" perintahnya lagi.

Pain masuk bersamaan dengan keluarnya para dayang, kemudian dia menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Kakinya tak melangkah maju, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berdiri di depan pintu itu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu banyak menjelajah."

Kalau saja yang berdiri itu bukan Pain, sudah pasti orang itu akan berakhir di dengan kepala terpenggal karena sudah lancang berada dekat-dekat dengan area pribadi Yang Mulia. Namun, ini Pain, seseorang yang punya relasi tak biasa dengan wanita itu.

"Kenapa diam?" Wanita itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke depan. "Oh, apa kauingin bergabung di dalam sini?" ucap wanita itu seduktif.

Pain menatap wanita itu sakama. Rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai menutupi dadanya. Beberapa helai tampak mengambang di dalam air, bermain mengikuti aliran kecil yang mungkin akan berhenti sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa kau membawa Sakura ke sana?" Perlahan, Pain maju dan mulai membuka kimononya. Setelah keadaan mereka tak jauh berbeda, dia masuk.

Wanita itu tak menyiakan kesempatan. Rahang tegas Pain dielus dengan tangan mulusnya. Bahkan, dalam lingkupan air hangat itu, dia sudah memosisikan dirinya di atas pangkuan Pain.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyukai tindikan pada wajahmu," ujarnya sembari menggigit bibir bawah Pain. "Ini pertaruhanku dan ujian untuk Sakura."

"Kaumau menguji kesetiannya pada kita?" Pain menarik leher wanita itu dan menciumnya brutal.

Wanita itu membalas dengan tak kalah ganas. Dia suka _permainan_ yang _kasar _dan _keras_. Dan Pain ... pria itu tak pernah gagal memenuhi ekspektasinya. "Tentu saja, kaupikir _yang lain_ akan tinggal diam saja kalau aku tak mengujinya? Aaaahh ... ya ... lebih keras lagi ... ahn," perintahnya pada Pain yang sedang meremas kuat dadanya.

"Begini?" balas Pain. Pria itu mulai mengisap leher wanita itu dan meninggalkan tanda.

"Lagi!" pekik wanita itu dan Pain pun menyeringai. Gairah wanita ini memang sangat sulit untuk dipuaskan. "Ada dua kemungkinan untuk dua teori."

"Lanjutkan," seru Pain sambil mengubah posisi wanita itu menjadi duduk mengangkanginya.

"Pain, aku yang memberi perintah di sini—aahn!" desahnya semakin kencang akibat gerakan jari Pain yang mulai menginvasi area intimnya di bagian bawah. "Teori pertama ... aaaah ... ssshhh ... kau memang nikmat Pain ... aaaah ... Sakura kembali pada kita karena dia memang ingin bertobat, atau dia ... aaah ... dia tahu kita—kau—akan membawa Sasuke ke sini ... lagi, Pain, lagi ... aaaaah lebih kuat lagi! Teori kedua ... sssssh ... dia akan setia padaku ... aaaahh, argh! Pain! ... atau dia akan kabur bersama Sasuke ... AAAAH!"

Inilah tantangan berhubungan intim sambil berdiskusi. Entah Pain yang kesal mendengar kemungkinan Sakura akan kabur lagi, atau karena dia sudah dikuasai hasrat kelelakiannya, pria itu menghujamkan miliknya dengan kencang ke dalam diri wanita yang sedang dicumbunya.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tak bisa mengukumnya walau ingin, kan? Dia memang aset berharga kita. Hanya saja aku yakin bukan itu alasanmu tak memberi hukuman mati padanya," kata Pain sambil memulai gerakan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya kembali menjamah dua gundukan kembar yang berada di tubuh depan wanita itu. "Kita punya perasaan yang sama pada Sakura, makanya kita berdua cocok." Hujamannya semakin keras.

"Hahaha," tawa wanita itu mulai mengencang. "Dan kita berdua sama-sama membenci Uchiha Sasuke karena berhasil memilikinya. Katakan, seperti apa anak Sakura? Sayang sekali, kalau anak itu hidup, dia pasti akan menjadi samurai hebat."

"Anak itu mirip ayahnya, makanya aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena sudah membunuhnya."

"Bagus!"

Mereka berdua terus bergerak seirama. Sesekali wanita itu menunduk untuk melumat bibir Pain. Kegiatan ini memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Jika kabur pun, mereka tak akan bisa lolos dari kepungan hutan ini. Kecuali, kalau mereka tahu seluk beluk tempat ini," seru wanita itu sambil membalas semua gerakan Pain di bawah sana. Jika Pain menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas, maka dia akan menggerakan pinggulnya ke bawah. Sensasi luapan gairah ini semakin tak terbendung.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Pain menghentikan gerakannya. Dia mencengkeram bahu wanita yang kini menatap nyalang padanya akibat tak terpuaskan. "Di mana tempat penyimpanan peta seluruh tempat ini!?"

"PAIN! SELESAIKAN!" perintahnya penuh amarah.

"Di mana?"

"PAIN!" geram wanita itu.

Pain tak mau kalah. Cengkeramannya bertambah kuat. "Di mana?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaan itu sekali lagi, kali ini nada suaranya kian menusuk. Pain sama sekali tak peduli kalau wanita itulah yang menguasai kastel ini.

"Di bawah patung Buddha yang ada di kuil—"

Jawaban itu tak terselesaikan. Serentak, mata keduanya membelalak. Hilang sudah semua gairah yang tercipta. Hasrat mereka menguap tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sejenak, mereka berdua kaku di tempat.

Mereka harus mencari Sakura sekarang!

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Q: alurnya rumit

A: Well, fict ini bukan fict slice of life yang mudah dipahami dalam sekali baca. Dari awal saya sudah bilang kalau fict ini banyak misterinya dan akan terbuka seiring mendekati akhir. Jadi, silakan diurutkan satu persatu dari awal dan temukan di mana letak benang merahnya. Perbedaan sifat Sakura di Ironi dan di sini akan dapat penjelasannya kok

Q: Reviewnya dikit, tinggalin aja

A: inilah enaknya nulis buat kepuasan pribadi dan untuk orang diberikan fict ini atau fict lain, ga mentingin jumlah review (saya tetap mengapresiasi semua review/fave/follow yang masuk). Fyi, ini fict yang paling saya suka selain DDG dan ini fict yang alurnya bener-bener bikin saya mikir

Btw, Pain dan Yang Mulia itu ga pacaran. Semacam friends with benefit-lah (kan jelas tuh mereka demennya sama siapa #hoi)

Terima kasih semuanya :D

Sampai jumpa di fict lain ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Yang Mulia mengenakan kimononya dengan berantakan, terlihat jelas dia terlalu tergesa-gesa. Namun, itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk diurus saat ini. Peta berada di dalam kuil dan Haruno Sakura selalu berada di tempat itu selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sial! Dia tak mau kehilangan Sakura lagi!

Pertaruhannya kali ini tak boleh gagal. Sakura sudah kembali dan perempuan itu harus terus berada di sisinya. Sakura tak boleh pergi lagi.

"_Ini adalah Haruno Sakura, dia akan menjadi salah satu pengawal setiamu."_

Sekilas bayangan masa lalu terlintas, Yang Mulia ingat hari itu adalah hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan dan ayahnya memberikan hadiah seorang pengawal pribadi yang seumuran dengannya. Kastel tersembunyi ini membuat anak kecil sepertinya mudah merasa jenuh dan frustrasi. Dia adalah orang yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus sang ayah, untuk mencegah rasa depresi, sang ayah memberikannya hadiah yang sudah lama dia idamkan. Seorang teman.

"_Haruno Sakura berjanji untuk melindungi Tuan Putri selamanya," ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan sikap hormat selayaknya diberikan pada keluarga kerajaan. _

_Walau mengenakan kimono lusuh, dia terlihat sangat bersinar di mata sang putri. Gadis pirang itu sangat bersemangat dia ikut berjongkok dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata yang penuh binar bahagia. "Benarkah? Kau akan setia padaku selamanya?"_

"_Saya berjanji, Tuan Putri!"_

_Tak dapat dibayangkan betapa bahagianya sang putri saat itu. Sayang sekali, kebersamaan mereka hanya berlangsung dua tahun karena Sakura dipilih untu misi penyamaran. Gadis itu akan tinggal di kuil yang terletak di dekat istana. Sakura akan kembali paling tidak satu atau dua kali dalam setahun untuk memberikan laporan. _

_Dan hari itu selalu menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu sang putri._

Sampai akhirnya Sakura lari. Perempuan itu berkhianat!

Hilang sudah bayangan indahnya selama ini. Haruno Sakura yang akan berada di sisinya hanyalah angan semata! Perempuan itu memilih pergi.

_Barang-barang di seisi kamar Yang Mulia sudah hancur. Kemurkaannya nyata! Kenapa Sakura melakukan tindakan bodoh saat dia sedang menggunakan pengaruhnya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu?_

Jika dihitung, murka Yang Mulia sudah dua kali tak dapat dibendung. Pertama saat Sakura kabur dan kedua saat dia tahu Sakura telah memiliki anak dengan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak saat itu dia telah berikhar kalau ayah dan anak Uchiha itu adalah target utama yang harus dilenyapkan nyawanya. Merekalah yang telah merebut Sakura darinya!

Kali ini Sakura tak boleh mengkhianatinya lagi karena kemarahan ketiga Yang Mulia tak akan bisa reda seperti dua kemarahan sebelumnya. Kali ini dia tak akan ada maaf lagi untuk Sakura. Jadi, sebaiknya perempuan itu tetap setia padanya!

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk allihyun.

.

.

.

Sasuke menerka-nerka perihal posisi penjaranya itu. Apakah berada di dalam tanah atau di tengah bangunan. Yang jelas, dia harus segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini! Dan dia juga harus menemukan Sakura.

Sebelum melakukan semua hal yang berada di dalam kepalanya, pertama dia harus membuka ikatannya terlebih dahulu. Sial, dia tak memiliki apa pun untuk membebaskan tangannya dari jerat tali. Menggerak-gerakan tangannya juga percuma, yang ada pergelangannya bisa terluka parah karena tambang yang mengikat tangannya sangatlah kasar.

_Pikir Sasuke, pikir! Gunakan otakmu._

Cukup sulit karena pedang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bertarung juga tak ada didekatnya. Ck, sudah pasti pedang itu disimpan di tempat lain. Orang bodoh mana yang mau memenjarakan musuh bersama pedangnya?

Pasti ada cara.

"Aku tak boleh menyerah sekarang. Dia harus membawa Sakura pergi dari sini sebelum membalaskan dendam kematian putra mereka."

Darahnya tiba-tiba mendidih mengingat bagaimana dia menemukan jenazah Sanosuke, dengan tangannya sendiri dia menguburkan anak itu. Belum lagi dia menemukan sang istri bersama pihak musuh.

Padahal, mereka dulu sangat bahagia. Keluarga kecilnya yang hangat dan saling menyayangi. Semuanya terenggut begitu saja dalam sekejap. Setiap kali bayangan masa lalu terlintas, amarah pria itu selalu bangkit dan begitu sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Ah! Benar juga, tampaknya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan jalan keluar. _Orang itu_ akan membebaskannya dari sini. Yang perlu Sasuke lakukan hanyalah mengingat segala hal yang dapat membuatnya marah besar.

_Iblis itu _pasti sudah tak sabar untuk mengamuk lagi.

"Sanosuke, mereka akan membayar mahal atas segalanya!"

.

oOo

.

Rambut pirang Yang Mulia berayun tak teratur. Pain terlalu cepat, kecepatan lari pria itu bagaikan panah yang membelah angkasa. Penjaga hanya bisa memandang bingung kedua orang yang berpakaian berantakan itu, mereka seakan diburu hantu. Wanita itu sampai kelelahan karena berusaha menjaga kecepatannya dengan Pain agar tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh.

Tentu saja, mereka harus cepat untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura. Mereka tak perlu tatapan tak mengerti dari semua orang sekarang. Pertanyaan yang tak terucap itu sebaiknya dikunci rapat dalam benak orang-orang rendahan itu. Bertanya langsung tentang hal yang tak sopan seperti penampilan berantakan itu pada Yang Mulia dan samurai kepercayaannya sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa secara sukarela.

Pintu kuil sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Pain mendorong pintu itu kasar, memaksa kedua daun pintunya untuk terbuka lebar.

oOo

"Sanosuke, anakku yang berharga, Ibu berharap kau bahagia sekarang. Cepat atau lambat kita akan bersatu kembali. Tenanglah anakku, Ibu baik-baik saja sekarang."

Di sana Haruno Sakura masih khusyuk berdoa di depan patung Buddha. Wanita itu berdoa dengan sangat tekun, kedua kakinya masih berlutut, tangannya masih mengatup di depan dadanya, matanya masih terpejam. Dia sama sekali tak memedulikan kegaduhan yang disebabkan dua orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Yang Mulia mengembuskan napas lega, tapi tidak dengan Pain. Bisa saja Sakura sedang berakting sekarang. Rasa curiga Pain pada Sakura tak pernah mereda karena baginya Sakura masih berada dalam zona abu-abu. Perempuan itu belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai sekutu setelah semua pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan.

"Haruno, bisa kautinggalkan kuil sebentar," seru Yang Mulia.

Sakura masih belum mengubah posisinya sedikit pun.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Wanita itu seolah tidak medengarnya sama sekali.

"Ini adalah perintah, Haruno," titah Yang Mulia.

Kelopak mata Sakura membuka.

"Kuakui rasa hormatmu pada Buddha sungguh luar biasa, tapi di sini aku adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi."

Menurut pada perintah wanita itu, Sakura menarik diri dari dalam kuil. Dia menunduk hormat di depan Yang Mulia sebelum pergi sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan.

Pain mulai memeriksa tempat rahasia yang berada di bawah patung Buddha emas itu. Semua peta masih lengkap. "Tak ada tanda dia menemukan tempat penyimpanan ini," ucap Pain saat selesai memeriksa.

"Kurasa tidak. Kunci untuk membuka penyimpanan itu hanya kau dan aku yang memilikinya."

_Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa_, paling tidak itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Yang Mulia semakin yakin kalau Sakura sudah melakukan introspeksi diri.

_Sakura sudah kembali, dia setia lagi padaku_, suara hatinya mengatakan demikian.

"Yang Mulia, yang kita bicarakan adalah Haruno Sakura," ujar Pain mengingatkan. Mereka sama sekali tak boleh lengah. Selama enam tahun tak bertarung bukan berarti Sakura kehilangan kemampuannya. Mereka tak boleh lupa kalau dialah yang membunuh Hyuuga Neji dan membuat Hitachi berperang melawan Shimosa—keberhasilan strategi yang memberikan keuntungan besar untuk mereka.

"Aku percaya padanya," balas Yang Mulia meyakinkan diri.

"Aku tak percaya Anda senaif itu," cibir Pain.

"Lalu, kaumau apa? Menyeretnya ke pengadilan dan membiarkan para tetua mencabiknya di sana? Pain, kautahu betul mereka sudah menantikan hal itu."

Pain tak membalas. Dia menyimpan kembali peta di tempat rahasia yang terletak di bawah patung Buddha.

"Jangan lengah, Yang Mulia," seru Pain kembali memberi peringatan. "Kita membunuh anaknya, Anda tak melupakan hal itu, kan?"

Kali ini wanita itu yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Dan kita menawan pria yang dia cinta—"

"Dia tak mencintainya!" potong Yang Mulia tegas. "Berhenti membahas tentang sesuatu yang kubenci atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu menggantikan Sakura!"

Pain mendecih. Sampai kapan Yang Mulia ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri? Secinta apa pun Pain pada Sakura, pria itu tak akan bisa memercayainya sekarang. Sakura adalah serigala marah yang terluka. Dia tersenyum tapi senyumnya memancarkan misteri.

"Pancing dia kalau begitu. Uji dia sekali lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biarkan Uchiha Sasuke kabur. Kalau dia membawa kepala pria itu untukmu, maka dia memang benar-benar kembali pada kita. Namun, kalau dia tak kembali, berarti kita memang kehilanga dia."

Ujian terakhir untuk Haruno Sakura. Ya, hasil ujian ini jelas, ini bagaikan membunuh dua burung dalam satu tembakan—hanya jika Sakura tetap setia pada mereka. Namun, jika Sakura sudah tak setia maka itu sama saja dengan mereka membiarkan mangsa lolos di depan mata. Bukan hanya itu, kerugian akan berada di pihak mereka. Tak ada jaminan kalau keberadaan kastel ini akan ketahuan. Pertaruhan terakhirnya ada di sini!

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Terima kasih sudah menunggu.


End file.
